White Knight
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: A shield? Okay admittedly I don't know how to use a shield. But a sword? That I know how to use. Jaune P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the day when it all begins.

The day I arrive at Beacon Academy.

My first step in becoming a huntsman.

To be able to be fight the Grim.

…

To be strong enough to protect…

…

But before that a more immediate problem must be addressed.

_GURGLE_

Where the blazes is somewhere I can throw up? Ugh it is as if my stomach is trying to fight me. And my stomach is winning.

Not that I particularly blame me stomach at the moment. If man was meant to fly through the air he should have been born with wings. This Dustplane is indeed a marvel of man's ingenuity but I am not one for riding on it. Why couldn't they just have a road or a bridge that led to Beacon? I would have been perfectly fine with that.

Then again it is not exactly feasible for there to be a road all the way from the village. We were kind of out of the way. Okay, we were extremely out of the way. But still it was home.

Still thanks to that Ozpin guy in return for coming here to the academy, he'd provide funding to repair the village walls, as well as dispatching a huntsman or huntress to protect the village until the hole was fixed.

So here I am. Inside this flying contraption away from the only home and people I've ever known, with an antique sword and shield from a family I barely remember, save those few sayings from my mother that echo in the few dreams that are not nightmares of gleaming fangs and slashing claws.

And…wait…I feel I have forgotten something.

_GARGLE_

Ah yes, my rebellious stomach stating the rather obvious fact that I suffer motion sickness on planes.

With that I made a mad dash for the bathroom, weaving to and fro between the various other prospective huntsman and huntresses heading towards Beacon, entered the bathroom slid into a stall and did my very best attempt at throwing up my internal organs into the toilet.

Well. That was certainly a marvellous first impression to my fellow classmates wasn't it? Here comes Jaune Arc, that guy who threw up on the plane.

Swell.

I spat the last of the bile out of my mouth before using the water from the nearby tap in a futile attempt to erase the taste of the aforementioned bile from my mouth.

I heard the doors slide open and the other passengers on the plane begin making their way off. Looks like were here.

Yay.

Okay final checklist.

Family's antique sword, which works surprisingly well considering how old it is?

Check.

Sheath to sword, which apparently is also a shield. How the dust was I supposed to know that?

Check.

Favourite pair of jeans and my lucky jacket?

Check.

The surprisingly light armor that the village had gifted to me when I was leaving?

I flicked my new breastplate with a finger absentmindedly. Check.

Both belts with pouches full of salves?

Check.

Bag full of other stuff?

I quickly returned to where I was before and picked up my sole piece of luggage before exiting the plane. Check.

I am not riding inside one of those things again unless I have to.

Welcome to Beacon, Jaune.

As I steeped of the bridge and onto the street proper I looked up at the vision ahead and whistled lowly. Now that is a city. Arching lines, towers extending to the skies, lights at every few meters. It certainly was beautiful looking place. As I gazed upon the central tower I saw what appeared to be orbs of light inside the giant lighthouse-ish structure. Oh. That must be why they call it Beacon Academy. Food for thought.

I directed my gaze forward as I started walking towards the academy and saw little black haired girl in red, quite a lot of red in fact, dancing around talking at the speed of an charging Ursa about the various weapons she could see, before her blonde companion who appeared to be older quickly dragged her back.

I wondered what weapon she wielded? Maybe something small like daggers, or pistols or…wait no she's deploying her weapon now.

…

Whoa.

I would be lying if I did not say I was feeling slightly emasculated right now when I compared her weapon to mine. Only slightly though.

Gramps sword was still all kinds of cool. And I'm am sure the shield would be too. When I learnt how to properly use the blasted thing.

That was one hell of a scythe, maybe even taller than Red was but she easlily held the thing in one hand. Note to self: Little miss red riding hood over there is not one to underestimate.

As I finished my little monologue Red's older blonde companion met up with what I assumed to be her own group of friends and scarpered off into the distance, leaving a dizzy red to spin from the speed of her companions exit and collapse unto a luggage trolley behind her knocking several identically white bags flying. Wonder who that belonged to

"What are you doing!?"

That answers that question. It appears little Red has invoked the ire of the White queen by the way this new girl was carrying on.

Wait that was a tad harsh of me. More like a white princess, she's not that old.

Still during her tirade, the new girl white had opened up one of the fallen cases and pulled a clear vial with something red inside from within waving it around as she continued talking.

No, wait a moment that's Dust. That has to be a pretty shoddy container to let that much Dust be flung around.

Oh look Red's about to sneeze. Into the cloud of red Dust. That's going to end well.

_ACHOO_

_BOOM_

There was an explosion, a ball of fire surrounding the girl in white, followed by the crackling of ice and even a little lightning. I winced. That had to hurt. The vial of dust was sent flying leaving a very embarrassed Red, and the princess in white covered in a layer of soot.

I have to admit I've never seen someone cause Dust to explode from a sneeze before. That in itself is quite an achievement. Albeit not one that you would feel any pride in achieving.

The errant vial of red Dust was returned by one mysterious looking girl in Black Lolita-esque clothing, a pale Dark-haired girl that caused me to stop and stare upon seeing her. This one…

Was dangerous.

She walked with the calm and steady gait of a predator, akin to a cat stalking its prey and from the ease in which she did it appeared to be purely natural. Now this one was not one to be dismissed so easily.

The girl in Black then delivered a verbal smack down that if the children back home had heard would no doubt be oohing at the sound of.

Weiss Schnee as I had learned from the girl in black, hmphed and walked off heels clacking as she walked towards Deacon academy in a huff.

The girl in black flicked open her book and was on her way again, Red turning around to address her to her only to find her walking away.

At that it appeared to be too much for Red as she, sat down and leant her head on the ground. Murmuring something beneath her breath.

Ah damn, she looks like a kicked puppy. Looks like she could use a helping hand. And probably a friend but I'm not particularly experienced when it comes to friends my own age…

Screw it. Fortune favours the bold after all.

Apparently.

I walked over to her and extended a hand.

"Hey…I'm Jaune."

I extended my hand.

"Ruby." She replied back with a smile as I pulled her to her feet. Through really Ruby? My nickname was pretty close. She was pretty cute the way she smiled and her unique silver eyes, despite the fact she was obviously a year or two younger than me.

This friendship thing might be easier than I thought.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked grinning.

On second thoughts, maybe not.

"You really are good at this first conversation stuff aren't you?" I said dryly raising one eyebrow.

At that she laughed hesitantly, before apologizing, "Sorry." Then her eyes perked up again. "But were you?"

I sighed at that and began walking towards the academy, Ruby walking besides me. "Yes, yes it was me."

I absently cursed my motion sickness once more. Before I decided to get any more lost than my frankly suspect sense of judgement would make me, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the campus map I had stashed their earlier. What? I'm not good in cities okay, it all looks the same to me. Give me a forest of trees and the dirt beneath my feet any day over these mazes of concrete and steel.

After glancing at it for a few seconds I handed it to Ruby, who had her own look at it as we came closer and closer to our destination.

"But really, motion sickness?" Ruby giggled lightly.

I rolled my eyes at Ruby, restraining the urge to sigh in resignation. My word, she is just like the children back home at the orphanage. "It was my first time in a Dust Plane or any Dust vehicle really. And I have to say I much rather prefer my own two feet as my main mode of transport. Motion sickness sucks."

"Look I'm sorry," Ruby said gently, hands raised in surrender mouth still smiling, "Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind."

My right eyebrow twitched dangerously at that. Vomit Boy? Oh she is so going to get it now. Time to unleash the sheer might and majesty that is the Jaune Arc witticisms. Refined for years against an onslaught of unruly children and one perverted old bastard.

"Apology accepted," I said smiling lightly before I added the first volley, "Crater Face."

Ruby nodded, before gasping. "Hey that explosion was an accident."

I grinned at that. "Sure it was. First time I'd seen some one explode via sneeze before." I said lightly ribbing her.

Ruby crossed her arms and looked the other way"…shut up."

Time for the kill.

"Hey now don't frown you're going to worry your boyfriend with a look like that on your pretty face." I said acting conqueringly.

At this Ruby lived up to her namesake and shone a right cherry red, arms waving and what appeared to be steam escaping from her ears.

"Wha-Wha-What are you saying?"

"Single then? Now that is a surprise."

"Whuh? Y-You.."

I raised a hand to my mouth to help mask a grin. Game, set and match. The undisputed Champion once again, the one and only Jaune Arc!

The old man may be a bastard but he was a master at the art of war through wordplay. To avoid continual abject humiliation I learnt how to hold my own. Though that's not to say I could beat him with words. Oh he would still tear me to shreds. It'd just take longer is all.

"Well the name is Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, rolls off the tongue. Straight from the middle of nowhere, at your service.

At that Ruby cocked her head quizzically akin to a puppy gazing upon something strange. "The middle of nowhere?" She asked looking at me strangely.

I ran a hand through my hair at this, brushing some of the blond locks out of my eyes. "Yeah my village is quite a ways off the beaten track as it were. Pretty small community, Several young children, a couple of older folk and me. Isn't the prettiest place in the world but it is my home."

I sighed at that thinking of my small hometown of Freshwater. Yeah obviously wasn't the most creatively named place in the world, but it was nice and simple. Just like home.

"Wow. That's cool." Ruby said before trailing off slightly. Then her eyes lit up. "Soo…I've got this thing."

With that Ruby once again extended her mechanical death scythe, the tip piercing the cement with ease.

I thought it was impressive from a distance but its even more so up close. "That is…quite a scythe." I managed gazing upon the weapon.

Ruby hefted the scythe with ease, caressing the hilt, "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"It's also a gun?" I asked hesitantly

Ruby grinned and pulled back on the bolt, the click-click of round chambering clearly audible. "It's also a gun." Ruby affirmed.

I smiled at that. "Now that is a cool looking weapon." I admitted taking it all in.

Ruby then made a show of examining me, "So what do you got?" she asked eying the sword by my side.

"Well it may not be as fancy as yours but I do have my sword." At that I unsheathed the sword before twisting it around my body in familiar arcs, tossing it lightly from one hand to the other.

"Ooh" Ruby marvelled gazing upon my much older weapon. "So what does it do?" She asked inquiringly.

"Oh you know," I said deadpan, "Cuts, stabs, slices, all that sort of business."

Ruby glared at me with all the menace of a baby tiger. "Jaune..." She growled.

I laughed, waving her off. "It's a family heirloom from the time of the war. My great-great grandfather was the one who used it originally. Still does the job though." At that I also lifted up the sheath which extended into a shield after I pushed the button. "There's also this shield but I haven't really learnt how to use that properly yet."

"Well I like it." Ruby said firmly looking at the map in her other hand before looking back at me. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

"Yeah." I said agreeing with her, collapsing my sword back into a sheath and placing my sword inside it. "Though your scythe is certainly an impressive weapon."

"Well" Ruby said with another giggle, "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

I whistled at that. "You built that scythe?" I asked amazed. That was quite a talent.

"Of course!" Ruby said loudly "All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

Hmm, Signal must be like Beacon but for younger students. Elementary Huntress and Huntsman school maybe? I'll have to look into it later.

Wait Ruby's talking again, pay attention Jaune.

"So why did you help me out back there? In the courtyard." Ruby asked turning to me as she walked.

I shrugged my shoulders at her question. "Eh, Why not? It's not like I need any particular reason to help someone. My mum always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. "

And with that we'd entered the hall where the entrance ceremony was taking place. As well as where the rest of the prospective students from before were standing.

"Ruby!" A voice called out and I turned to see the blonde who was with Ruby earlier waving from near the middle of the crowd. "Over here I saved you a spot."

"Oh." Ruby said seeing her friend from earlier and turned towards me. "I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." And with that she dashed off towards her decidedly well-endowed blonde friend.

Oh dear god the old bastards perversion has infiltrated my way of thinking. Begone foul demon! I've resisted you this long I am not submitting now.

With that I made my way towards an empty spot and awaited the speech from the mysterious professor Ozpin. I mean the guy paid quite a bit of money to fix up the village wall and fly me here so I am decidedly curious about the guy.

"YOU!"

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

What was that? Oh it looks like Ruby's reacquainted herself with Weiss. And was currently being held in her blonde friends arms.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." The blonde remarked.

"It was an accident." Ruby wailed. "I didn't mean to."

At that point Weiss proceeded to break out into fast paced company spiel after presenting Ruby with a pamphlet that proceeded to make poor Ruby look more and more confused as the speech went on.

After a bit more in which Ruby revealed that her blonde friend was actually her sister, admittedly did not see that one coming, Ruby reintroduced herself.

"Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby. Want to hang out?... We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like blond, tall, and scraggly over there."

God that was very high level of sarcasm over there. Hey wait a minute, did she just insult me? Why I oughta…

My musings for swift yet hilarious vengeance were cut short by the sound of a miropohne being turned on and a slight cough into it to draw our attention.

"I'll keep this brief." The man said his right hand extending two fingers to push back his glasses.

The man was dressed in a Green suit of varying shades, most of them dark, held a cane in his left hand, had brown eyes and dull grey hair. This must be the mysterious professor Ozpin.

Ozpin continued on. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

I nodded at his words as I watched him walk off with a slight limp using the cane to support him as the other person on the stage, a blonde woman with a rather stern look behind her clear glasses, who the whispers around me informed that she was called professor Goodwitch. Hah.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

Her tone was kind but there was a great strength behind it akin to steel wrapped in silk.

As the students began to murmur I made my way towards the ballroom. Had to be quick and grab a spot in one of the corners.

* * *

It was a much darker time as I exited the change rooms with my pyjamas on. They weren't really pyjamas, it was just an old pair of drawstring track pants and a long sleeve shirt. The shirt still covered everything up to my wrist but it was a bit tight around the arms. Did it shrink in the wash last time I used it? Last time It didn't feel this tight. Though it was a year or so since I last wore it.

I turned at the sound of a wolf whistle to see a rapidly reddening Ruby snapping her gaze back to her book while her Blonde sister gave me a look that caused me to feel as if I was a piece of meat before a wild tiger. Or a bar of chocolate in front of the kids back home.

Weird.

I returned to my sleeping bag turning as I heard a match being lit. It was the mysterious girl with black hair from earlier lighting a candle to provide light for her to read.

Then I saw Ruby being dragged over by her sister to speak with the reading girl and promptly proved their relation in my eyes when it came to her speech. After a bit more I learnt the girl in black was named Blake and Ruby's older sister was named Yang. And that Ruby had apparently learnt from the best when it came to failing conversations as Blake attempted to get back to her boo…

Hold on a minute. Is that…it its! Hey someone other than me that appreciates the classics. That's one of my favourite tales. I should introduce myself. Anyone with that good a taste in literature must be a great person.

As I approached I heard Ruby enquire "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well." Blake began hesitantly, It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"He Who Protects." I said as I reached the group. "It's the second in the Guardian trilogy. It's my favourite of the three. " Then I remembered to introduce myself. "I'm Jaune."

Yang introduced herself, but Blake's yellow catlike eyes focused on me. "You've read this?" Blake inquired a touch disbelievingly.

I nodded, "My favourite scene's in that book. 'What is the difference between a king and his horse?" If their personalities and their power are exactly the same? There's only one answer.' The first true conflict between the two souls."

Blake looked shocked for a moment before a small smile made its way onto her face. Ruby stepped forward speaking again. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. There one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"And why is that?" Blake said "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby admitted. "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, as someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

I smiled slightly at this. It was a very sweet dream. But dreams often require a great deal of blood, sweat and tears before they can be bought to fruition.

Blake smiled at this lowering her book slightly. "That's very ambitious for a child," Blake praised before she hesitated her eyes focusing on something unseen, "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Rather than being disheartend by Blakes response Ruby smiled, "Well that's why we're here. To make it better. "

I nodded at that. Ruby can be surprisingly mature for one so young.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed before lifting her up into the air with a hug.

Her sister Yang appears to be quite the opposite.

"Cut it out." Ruby squealed before landing a punch on her sisters face, before descending into a dust cloud of violence.

Though it appears Ruby can still be just as childish as her sister can.

Blake then spoke up. "Well, Ruby, Yang, Jaune it's a…"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss asked loudly as she stomped over, her odd ponytail not in place as she slept apparently. Ruby froze in the middle of applying tickle torture to her sister left foot. Must remember that weak spot to exploit later. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She asked.

At that I waved a goodbye to the group, which only Blake returned as the other three were far too busy arguing to see me leave. I reached my corner just as Blake abandoned any further attempt of reading her book, and blew out the light.

Alright time to sleep.

Just close your eyes and relax. There's no Grimm incoming.

No more attacks.

No more screams.

…

Not tonight anyway.

**AN: So here is chapter one of the latest idea to pop into my head. Kudos to "Of Another D'Arc" by KSLCross. That story helped inspire this one along with being pretty awesome itself. This story will try to follow the canon storyline a bit closer aside from the obviously different Jaune. **

**Still unsure as to a proper title though.**

**As to Servants of the Kaliedoscope I'm currently bashing out the next three chapters and will post them all out when they are finished. And I don't have any more assignment due.**

**So please, review, tell me what you think, and please offer an idea for a better title if you can.**

**Cheers, **

**The Inner Hollow**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open, body flipping forward, reaching for my sword as I…

My sword was not there.

Reality reasserted itself as the sleep faded from my eyes.

That's right. I'm in the Beacon academy ballroom, alongside the other prospective huntsman and huntresses that arrived yesterday.

I brushed the hair out of my eyes, rubbing my head idly. Damn it. Even here the dreams still plague me.

I directed my gaze to the window. The sun had just begun peaking up over the horizon. Dawn.

Well I'm not going to get anymore sleep, may as well do something productive.

I quietly packed my sleeping bag back into my bag of other stuff and slung it over my shoulder. Then I carefully made my way around the sleeping people strewn haphazardly around the floor. Take it from me, a foot to the face is never a pleasant way to wake up. Crazy old man.

I made my way to locker 636 where I had stowed my gear yesterday and quickly changed out of my sleepwear into my regular gear. I was fine with doing it there since no one else was up or likely would be up for quite some time and thus wouldn't see me change.

I strapped on my armour over my jacket, made sure the latch to my pouch was shut tight, and made my way outside. Didn't want to wake anyone up after all.

I stepped outside, the crisp call morning air making me shiver slightly before I got used to it. Well, here's as good a place as any. Time to warm up.

Okay Jaune, today's the day of the test after all. And Hunters and Huntresses work in teams. You can defend much better with a shield than a sword after all. That's why it's a shield.

I drew my sword before extending the sheath into its shield form. I spun it around staring at the symbol emblazoned upon it. Two yellow arcs that made me think of the moons that orbited around our planet. And the same sensation as always when I looked at that symbol. A kind of dulled recognition, a sense of familiarity but no actual knowledge as to what it was.

I slipped my left arm into the grips for the shield and readied myself. Okay it does feel slightly odd wearing the shield. It feels even odder not being able to flick my sword to my left hand if I wanted to.

I began moving my left arm first, twisting and contorting it in a variety of movements to see if the shield would impair my range at all. Not particularly. The weight was noticeable yes, but negligible, I was used to lifting far heavier things during my chores back home.

Then I began moving my right arm as well my sword swinging slowly, before picking up speed and momentum as I flicked it around the open air.

Then I started moving. Because if there's one thing I've realised in my admittedly limited amount of experience fighting it's this. Never stop moving. Or at least not for long.

My legs extended and slammed against the ground, pushing me forward and backward, increasing my speed or halting it, jumping and dodging, rolling out of the way of imaginary enemies while making sure not to stab myself with my sword or crack myself in the face with my shield.

I looked up at the sun once more to see It had now cleared the horizon and it was well and truly day. The previously cool air had begun to warm up without my notice and was now very soothing as compared to the harsh bite the morning chill had held.

_GRUMBLE_

I started at the sound before realizing it was me, the sudden hunger that had built up from my early morning exercise now apparent. I collapsed my shield, and sheathed my sword within it.

Time for some food.

After walking back to the locker and stowing my gear back inside it, I made my way to the cafeteria to see what food they had on display. A few other people were already sitting down, digging into their own breakfast while conversing with others. Let's see what we have here…

Bacon…

Eggs…

Cereal…

Pancakes.

Oh yeah, its pancake time.

After piling a few pancakes onto my plate and drizzling some maple syrup on top I made my way to an empty table and sat down.

I breathed in deeply.

Okay.

Moment of truth right now.

I cut off a slice of the pancake, making sure it had some maple syrup on it and bought it into my mouth.

That is some good pancake right there.

I sighed in contentment, before taking a bite of my next piece of pancake.

"Hello, Pancake Buddy!" A bubbly voice said loudly next to my ear.

I started from shock and proceeded to almost choke to almost choke to death on the pancake I'd been trying to eat.

A hand started thumping me on the back, helping me to breathe without the threat of death by pancake. "Nora you should really stop doing that." A male voice said with a slight scolding tone clearly being present in his voice.

I stopped coughing and turned to see two people taking a seat next to me a boy and a girl. The orange haired girl, Nora I presumed, had a white shirt with a hole the shape of a heart cut out, slightly revealing her chest with some kind of high-collared torso armour on top of it as well as a pink skirt. She also had some strange detached white sleeves that were on her arms and pink fingerless gloves. Her blue eyes sparkled with a kind of boundless joy and energy that the kids had back home. At that realization one thought dominated my mind when it came to this smiling girl who was chattering away.

Do not give her sugar.

Ever.

Her friend on the other hand had a much more calm personality compared to Nora. He was tall, about the same height as me with black hair that was bound in a ponytail reaching down his back with a single bright pink stipe on part of the bangs in front of his eyes. His eyes were exactly the same shade as the stripe in his hair and held a cool calm look to them. He had some elaborate dark green overcoat on, with black and gold colouring certain stipes and ties on it, probably some kind of underskirt judging by the black sleeves extending from the overcoat and dull white pants. Looks like it cost a few lien, not your average outfit.

"I'm Jaune." I said extending a hand to the guy next to me.

"Ren." He replied with a handshake and a small smile before turning to his pancakes. Man of few words apparently.

"And I'm Nora!" Nora called as I felt her hands wrap round me for a hug. God, I can feel my ribs grinding from the force of it. That is some strength.

"Nice to meet you Nora," I gasped lightly as she released me, patting my ribs reassuringly to make sure they hadn't turned into powder from the sheer force of the bear hug I'd just endured, "How are you?"

Nora's grin widened and let loose a torrent of words unlike anything I'd ever seen. She even outstripped the kids back home at story time and I didn't even think that was possible. It was like trying to catch a bullet with your hand, I caught small fragments but missed the grand majority. It became even harder to understand as Nora proceeded to inhale her pancakes. I refuse to call it eating. No one can eat that fast.

Wait what was she saying?

Something about teams and Ren…

Wanting to be on the same team maybe?

Wait what do I do?

Time for Jaune Arc's fall back strategy number one.

Smile and nod, Jaune. Just smile and nod.

I caught Ren's eye and raised an eyebrow, Ren just shrugged while rolling his eyes. Looks like he's built up an immunity.

We made our way to the locker room where our weapons were held, as Nora continued to talk as well as whooshing around us, no longer impeded by a seat. Has she even stopped to breathe yet?

I waved goodbye to Nora and Ren as they stopped at their lockers and made my way towards my own as Nora began contemplating a secret signal. That girl has a lot of energy. Oh look there's Ruby and Yang.

"Hi Ruby, Yang." I said waving a hand in greeting, "You ready for the test."

Yang waved hello to me, drawing my eyes to the golden bracelets on both of her wrists. So that must be her weapon. Arm blades? Or gauntlets maybe? Eh, I'll find out soon enough. "You betcha!" Yang said cheerfully brimming with confidence.

"Yep." Ruby said smiling brightly as she pulled her undeployed scythe from the locker, "No more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." With that she proceeded to hug the scythe with a happy little smile on her face.

I blinked slowly before leaning towards Yang. "Does this happen often?" I asked quietly a grin on my face.

Yang snorted and munched me on the shoulder. Ow, that actually hurt! She sure knows how to punch. "Well remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said. At this I proceeded to point at myself and Yang. Yang continued on, "If you want to grow, you have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. "You sound like daaaad!" She complained shoving her scythe back into the locker. "First of all explain to me what meeting new people have to do with fighting?"

"Well last I checked," I interrupted deadpan, "Hunters and Huntresses are usually on these funny things called teams which generally involve more than one person."

Ruby gave me the evil eye at that before turning her back to me to continue her conversation with Yang. "And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk."

I snorted at that before raising my hands in surrender as Ruby turned and glowered at me, her face a light pink.

It appeared Yang wasn't finished with their conversation yet but I decided a subtle retreat was in order. I slowly made my way towards my locker, shoes barely making a sound. My sixth sense tells me that Mt Ruby could erupt at any second so I shouldn't be there when it goes off.

"Now then back to my locker," I muttered my eyes scanning the numbers. "636, 636, where is 636?" I asked to myself.

I looked back forward and saw Weiss talking with a girl with a long scarlet ponytail flowing down her back with a bronze headband keeping her hair out of her face revealing intelligent green eyes that shone like emeralds. She also appeared to be wearing what appeared to be armour akin to an amazon from the stories I used to read back home. She wore a bronze coloured chest piece and a short skirt with some sort of cape thing attached to it extending behind her. She also had almost full length armour that ended as her dark purple boots began. She also wore an arm guard on her left forearm but not her right, leading me to believe she was right handed. And for some reason she looked strangely familiar. Have I met her before? Eh, it'll come to me.

I walked past the two and pulled my sword from the locker and strapped it on my left side. I looked back at the two. Looks like Weiss is trying to recruit her onto her team. She looks like the kids after they've stolen the ice-cream from the freezer. My eyebrow twitched as I remembered her backhanded insult. Tall, blond and scraggly am I?

Vengeance is mine, sayeth Jaune.

"Hey, you're that girl who exploded out the front yesterday." I said as I approached Weiss snapping my fingers in faux recognition. "You should be careful with that much Dust next time, my dear. Wouldn't want you to explode again now would we?" With that I smiled and introduced myself. "I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you two."

Weiss turned and gaze me a look I could best describe as glacial. "You again?" she asked arms crossed frowning.

Her red haired companion was much more inviting. "Nice to meet you Jaune." She said with a wave. I took her hand and shook it before remembering one of the lessons Mother taught me as a child about meeting new people. That would have been real useful to remember yesterday. I bent down slightly and kissed the back of the Amazon's hand.

"A pleasure." I responded. In response to this her cheeks went a slight red as she retrieved her hand. Huh, did she have a fever? I do hope she was all right.

At this it appeared that Weiss had had enough and jumped between the two of us lightly pushing us apart.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked gesturing to the girl now behind her.

"I'd say a new friend" I responded, smiling lightly "But if you're asking if I know her name than the answer would be no."

Weiss motioned back again. "This is Pyrrha." At this Pyrrha waved a hello again "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

Sanctum? What's a Sanctum? Wait no maybe it's one of those earlier Hunter and Huntress schools like the one that Ruby talked about before, what'd she call it Signal? Ah wait no, middle of a conversation Jaune, respond you fool.

"That sounds like quite an achievement." I said nodding at Pyrrha "But I'm afraid I don't know anything about Sanctum." I admitted with a chuckle.

"She's won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row. A new record." Weiss stated beginning to sound even more frustrated than previously. Wow, I'm not even trying and I'm pissing her off. This could be even more fun than I thought!

"Can't say I've heard of it. I'm guessing that's a fighting tournament, right? Oh and uh, well done again Pyrrha!" I said before nodding at Pyrrha again in recognition who smiled brightly in response. OK I might be laying it on a bit thick here, I mean I doubt these regional tournaments were for poetry. But still Weiss is just making it too easy for me. It's like playing a game I can't possibly lose.

Weiss appeared to stand their in utter shock that I had no idea what she was talking about at a complete loss for words before she exploded arms waving up and down. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." She said huffing before crossing her arms once more.

I clicked my fingers in recognition. That's where I had seen her. "I knew I'd seen you before." I remarked now clear as to my familiarity with Pyrrha's appearance. "The kids back home love that stuff, a few of the girls are rather fond of you if I remember correctly."

Pyrrha looked a tad shy and her eyes glance off to the side. "Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha said smiling softly before looking back at me. "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss popped up between Pyrrha and me once more. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think your in a position to ask her to be in your team?" Weiss asked assuredly.

"Team?" I asked, blinking my eyes before realization kicked in. "I never asked about teams, I was just introducing myself. Trying to be polite and all that jazz." At that I sighed raising a hand to my brow. "Anyway I've never really fought in a team anyway, I kinda doubt I'd be much good at it."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha said patting me reassuringly on the shoulder, "I think you'd make a great leader."

I smiled, rubbing the back of my head embarrassedly, "Uh, thanks Pyrrha. That's nice to know."

I could hear Weiss grinding her teeth in frustration behind me and I struggled to suppress the smirk that wanted to emerge. "Well, Weiss, Pyrrha, a pleasure to meet the two of you and I hope I see you later. " I said waving goodbye as I went to go double check that my armour was strapped correctly. Hey I just got this armour and I've never worn it before, cut me some slack here!

Suddenly the intercom started and a female voice spoke. "Will all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately."

Looks like I won't have much time to recheck the armour after all.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at me before turning and with an audible 'hmph' started walking away. Pyrrha followed after her calling out, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." I grunted, tightening the straps that held my new armour in place.

"Having some trouble there, Lady killer?" I heard Yang call out jokingly, as I saw her and her sister Ruby walk up.

"The armour is kind of a new addition." I admitted shrugging my shoulders in a what can you do manner. "Still working out if I'm wearing it right."

"It looks fine." Yang said waving an arm at me. "Anyway it's time for initiation let's go!" And with that Yang started walking off too.

Ruby extended a hand to help me stand from the bench which I accepted. Not that I needed a hand to get off the bench but it would be rude to refuse it. "Come on Jaune." Ruby said silver eyes focused on the challenge ahead.

Looks like it's go time, Jaune. My hands tightened into fists before I exhaled loudly and relaxed them.

Time to go to work.

* * *

The sixteen first year students, including myself, each stood on a separate metal plate looking out into the landscape of the emerald forest that started at the bottom of the cliff and continued to spread outwards into the horizon. Now that was one big ass forest. Bigger than the one back home true, but our one has much taller trees. I looked to my left and saw everyone else standing on their own metal plates, Ruby next to me looking somewhat bored, Yang with her bracelets now shifted into their weapon form of gauntlets, Ren slightly further along with two Green pistols with blades extending from beneath the barrel, Nora bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet energetically. I saw Pyrrha with her weapon at the ready, what looked to be a short sword with the head of a javelin. Or maybe it just extends into a javelin. Or both. Eh. Oh and there's Weiss standing next to her looking dignified as always.

Suddenly Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stepped in front of us, Ozpin with a mug of what I'm guessing was coffee in his hand while Goodwitch stood slightly behind him staring at us with her diamond hard eyes, occasionally looking at the tablet she held in her hands.

Ozpin began speaking, mug still held in front of him. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said in that slow measured way that he spoke.

Then Goodwitch began to speak still tapping the tablet occasionally. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." She spoke her earrings moving slightly in the wind. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

I blinked at that. Well…that was certainly, fast. So what do we choose our teammates, are they drawn out of a hat or something? I heard Ruby mutter a quiet "What?" despairingly.

At that Ozpin started to speak once more. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." He said gesturing slightly with his mug.

Ruby let out another little groan at this, whimpering in despair. Hey could be worse, Ruby.

Wait, no I didn't mean that as an invitation!

"That being said," Ozpin said interrupting my frantic mental apologies "First person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished, calm as can be.

Well crap.

At this latest shock, Ruby's last attempt at staying calm utterly shattered and she let out a loud yelp of "What!?"

I heard Nora's voice pipe up from down the line. "See, I told you!" her voice called out.

Did she say that? Honestly the way she speaks I would not have a clue. Here's hoping that Ren knows how to translate Nora into something I can understand next time we speak. Wait, Ozpin's talking again, pay attention Jaune!

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin said his brown eyes scanning over us, stopping at me slightly and then continuing on along the line. "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Ozpin said seriously.

No kid gloves it appears. Good.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin continued sharing a glance with Goodwitch before looking back at us. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. "You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished.

Okay Jaune, game plan time.

Get to Forest

Find Partner.

Find the Temple.

Find the Relic.

Make your way back.

Kill anything that tries to stop you.

I like this plan. Nice, simple and best or all, can't be complicated.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked pausing briefly before moving on, "Good, now take your positions."

As everyone got into their own positions, I drew my sword, keeping my shield in its sheath form by my side. I wanted to be as agile as possible, I'll draw my shield when I reach the ground. I bent my knees, getting ready for the jump.

Suddenly, something mechanical sounded and Weiss was launched into the air from her plate, which I now knew to be a launch pad of some kind.

Come on, Jaune, It'll be great! It's just like jumping off the top of the Sky tree back home, only a tad more sideways.

I heard Nora let out a "Whee!" as it was her turn to be launched into the air.

Okay, Jaune focus. Mind on the job. My right hand tightened on my sword's grip and I exhaled closing my eyes.

I heard Yang let out a "Woo-hoo!" as she was launched closely followed by Ruby, leaving me in the silence as the last one left.

"Good luck, Jaune." I heard professor Ozpin say quietly.

Time to fly.

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_WOOSH_

* * *

The wind whipped past my face as I reached the height of my arc and began my descent to the ground that was the Emerald Forest. I squinted my eyes slightly to shield them from the rushing wind and then winced as I saw Ruby proceed to pancake a bird in mid-air.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby called out horrified.

Seriously, what were the chances of that happening? It's like getting a bullseye with your eyes closed at darts, it's impossible.

Unless you're the Old Bastard that is. No idea how he does that.

Focus Jaune, grounds getting closer and becoming a human pancake does not sound any more enticing than it ever has.

Okay, looking, looking…

Bingo.

I rolled to the right in an attempt to get myself closer to my target as I raised my sword in readiness for what comes next.

Here's hoping this works.

Now!

I slammed my sword into a Branch that appeared over my head, force slamming into me at my sudden deceleration, before I used the excess momentum to backflip forward. My feet reached out and landed on the thick branch I was aiming for, proceeding to slide along at a decent pace further and further along, until the branch proceeded to bend under my weight towards the ground.

At that I jumped, the impact jarring my legs slightly before I rolled forward to ease the excess momentum, sword at the ready.

Perfect.

And the crowd goes wild! Yet another stunning landing by the one and only Jaune Arc!

After I finished patting myself on the back, I extended my sheath into its shield form and slung it onto my left arm.

Okay Jaune, Step one is done. Time for the rest.

On to the temple we go.

…

Which way is north again?

* * *

I continued walking forward, breathing in the air of the Emerald Forest, the forests many sounds buzzing and chirping away around me.

Ah.

Now this was the stuff.

Just like home.

Suddenly the sounds around me died down, leaving me in utter silence.

I narrowed my eyes, shield raising slightly.

I am not alone.

_SNAP_

Behind!

I spun shield raised, sword ready to lash out at whatever foe stood before me to face.

…

Nothing.

Or at least that's what my eyes told me.

My ears said otherwise.

My left hand blurred my shield lashing out as it slammed into the leaping Beowolf behind me, it letting out a startled yelp as it was forced back, before rolling and standing on its feet, growling angrily at me, saliva dripping from its mouth, its blood red eyes narrowed directly at me.

Typical Beowolf scare tactics.

My eyes hardened.

"Bring it!" I roared at the monster of the Grimm.

I seized the initiative charging forward, sword drawn back to deliver my own strike, when the Beowolf surged into motion, leaping off its hind legs into the air, maw extending to bite me.

Just as I planned.

I dropped low, now sliding across the ground, using my shield to deflect the panicked swipe from the Beowolf's ebony claws before my sword lashed out once. The ancient steel carved through the Beowolf's stomach like butter, leaving two separate halves to slam into the ground behind me as I bounced back up onto my feet once more.

Now then, where's the other one?

Suddenly a brief explosion rang out, akin to a gun firing and a javelin lanced down from above into a seemingly innocent bush. Shortly after a Beowolf fell forward, dead, the red and gold javelin embedded solidly in its right eye.

I think I just met someone who can give the Old Bastard a run for his money.

With that I turned in the direction the javelin came from to see Pyrrha jump down from above, landing easily. In addition to the armour I had seen her in earlier, I now saw the edges of a round shield poking out around her back.

"I take it we're partners then." I said flicking the Beowolf blood off my sword before resting it on my shoulder.

"Indeed" Pyrrha said smiling brightly as she made her way to retrieve her javelin. She grasped the javelin with her right hand, pulling it from the dead Grimm before returning it to it's sword-esque form. "I look forward to working with you Jaune." Pyrrha spoke returning in front of me.

My grin widened at that. "My thoughts precisely Pyrrha." I said before readying my sword once more. "After you?" I asked gesturing in what I thought was north.

Pyrrha giggled before walking forward, making her way through the undergrowth of the Emerald Forest.

I collapsed my shield and followed after her.

* * *

The next few moments were quiet save for the natural sounds of the forest wildlife, as Pyrrha and I continued through the Emerald forest pushing aside the various pushes and low hanging branches that impeded us before the sounds of gunshots and explosion in the distance reached my ears.

"Quite a distance." I remarked hearing more sounds echo and what seeing what appeared to be a column of fire leap up in the distance.

Pyrrha nodded, stopping and turning back towards me. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

Then Pyrrha stopped looking concerning at my face.

I stared quizzically back at her. "Is something wrong Pyrrha?" I asked

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, her left hand pointing at my temple.

I reached up to the skin concealed beneath my bangs and felt a small cut. My hand came back with a single drop of blood on it. Better fix that or it could drip into my eyes later on.

"Its okay." I said waving her away before a hand went to my pouch. "Just a scratch. Don't worry I'll just slap some salve on it and it'll be good as new."

Pyrrha stepped forward a look of confusion dominant on her face. "Why didn't you activate your aura?"

I stopped from opening my pouch at that confusion that Pyrrha's question had rising up at me. "My what now?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

"Your aura." Pyrrha affirmed again searching for a glint of recognition in my eyes, sliding her sword behind her back.

Sorry Pyrrha, you're going to be searching for a long time. I have not got a clue what you're talking about. Huh, she wears green eye shadow, how did I not see that earlier?

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, face serious dragging me away from my inner monologue. "Do you…know what aura is?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." I admitted freely. "Care to enlighten me?" I asked. Something told me this aura thing was pretty important.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul," Pyrrha stated before continuing on, "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched, without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked me.

I nodded at that, remembering many a time where some kind of sensation had alerted me to problems in the forest back home, even in the dead of night. "Yeah, saved my hide more than a few times." I said waiting for Pyrrha to continue on.

Pyrrha began to walk around me and I turned to follow her. "With practice our aura can be our shield, everyone has it even animals."

At that a question popped into my mind and I posed it to my partner. "What about the Grimm? Do they have aura?

Pyrrha shook her head. "No the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestations of anaminity." At that she paused before continuing. "They are the darkness, we are the light."

I nodded at that, makes sense so far.

Aura's made by the soul.

We can use aura to defend ourselves.

Grimm don't have souls and thus don't have aura.

Simple enough.

Pyrrha kept talking. "Understanding both dark and light help us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward like a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. Project yourself and your soul while fighting.

I paused at that.

By that logic I'm guessing my ancestor's sword and shield were made to channel aura as well. I wonder what that would do? Make the shield tougher maybe? Or make my swings faster and sharper?

Suddenly I noticed Pyrrha had stepped much closer to me. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She said her left hand now pressed to my face.

"Uh, sure" I said hesitantly my eyes closing leaving sheer blackness.

Then Pyrrha spoke again, her voice now slightly different, echoing with power. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

I felt Pyrrha pull away from me. I opened my eyes to see Pyrrha hunch over in exhaustion, stumbling slightly.

"Are you alright Pyrrha?" I asked concerned, reaching to support her.

She steadied easily, standing tall once more. "It's all right. I used my aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own."

I felt the cut above my brow tingle slightly before all pain faded. I reached up to feel and felt unbroken skin where the cut once was. Incredible.

Pyrrha smiled at my look of wonder before finishing. "You have a lot of it."

I looked at my hands seeing the white glow, shining off me before it dulled back to normal. "Now that's pretty cool." I said, a grin spreading across my face.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON VIEW**

Professor Ozpin stood at the edge of the cliff above the Emerald forest, taking in the silence, his eyes focused on the monitor monitor in his right hand, his left hand grasping his cane firmly. He heard the confident and consistent footsteps of Glynda Goodwitch approaching from behind him.

"Our last pair has been formed sir," Goodwitch remarked as she stood next to him. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." She tapped her monitor to bring up the forms of Jaune and Pyrrha. "Still he's probably better off than miss Nikos." She remarked staring at Jaune

At that Ozpin pulled his gaze away from his monitor to turn towards Goodwitch, letting out an inquisitive "hmm?"

"I can't find any of his transcripts so it's a mystery to me how this Jaune fellow even got into Beacon. I guess we'll find out how he does soon enough." Goodwitch stated. Then she turned and began walking away from Ozpin before continuing to talk. "At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which…"

"I invited him." Ozpin interrupted, his eyes still glued to his screen.

Goodwitch paused for a few seconds. "Professor Ozpin?" She asked inquisitively.

"Jaune." Ozpin stated still not moving as he replied to Goodwitch's question. "I invited him to Beacon academy."

Goodwitch stopped for a moment shocked before pushing her glasses up from their position. "But… why sir?"

Ozpin closed his

_A scene out of a nightmare._

_Fallen bodies of innocent people, taken by the Grimm lay haphazardly across the streets, the bodies of various Beowolfs and Ursa cut down marking his path. _

_He'd been sent on the boy's trail by his old comrade, the piles of bullet ridden Grimm around his orphanage showing he'd lost none of his mastery of his weapon in either age or the wake of his disability. The bod had apparently run off an hour ago to draw the Grimm away. Ozpin prayed that he'd make it in time._

_Suddenly a loud death cry echoed through the night, and a louder THUMP rattled the earth. He cleared the corner to see the biggest Ursa he'd ever seen collapse from its knees, crashing into the ground with a bang, revealing a single figure standing behind it._

_His legs were shaking from exhaustion, blood dripping from a myriad of small wounds and one large one on his chest that had sliced right through his black jacket. He was using his bloody sword as an impromptu stand to support himself on_, _his blond hair streaked with blood, both his and of his foes fallen over his eyes, his head bowed, gasping loudly for air._

_And although the boy was clearly exhausted he still managed to lift his head high enough for a single half closed blue eye, cold as winter's fury to stare at him, before collapsing to the ground, sword clattering free from his hands._

Ozpin opened his eyes, back on the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest no longer within the memory.

"Because he was ready."

* * *

I stared at the primitive paintings on the rock wall next to the cave opening, that depicted several human figures, fighting and morbidly I realized as I examined it, dying against a very large monster.

"Right then." I said clapping my hands together once before turning away from the cave. "Not that way."

Even I can't misinterpret the cave painting equivalent of 'mortal peril this way'.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, "The temple cannot be far now." She stated breaking through a small bush that blocked the path as she did so.

She was right.

After a few more short minutes walking, we reached a very old and partially collapsed circular ruin. From what I could see there were various small pedestals ringing the inside of it, with something on top of some of them. I'm guessing those are the relics.

As Pyrrha and I made our way down the hill I saw another team was already there. Looks like Yang and…Blake. Don't want to fight that team anytime soon.

"Yang! Blake! Over here!" I called out drawing their attention as I walked down the hill. Sneaking up on someone when there are Grimm around is always a bad idea. Even more so if they are armed.

"Jaune!" Yang called out happily, waving a hand as she did so. "You made it!"

Blake waved a hello as well before turning towards Pyrrha. "Looks like you've made a new friend." She remarked smiling softly.

It suddenly hit me that Pyrrha didn't know these two and vice versa. Introduction time Jaune!

"Pyrrha, this is Yang," I said indicating the grinning gauntlet user, "and this is Blake." I finished indicating the black haired girl, her black bow reminding me oddly of the ears of a cat. "Blake, Yang this Pyrrha."

As the three girls started chatting, I made my way over to the relics. "Chess pieces?" I muttered. Those were the relics? They didn't look that old.

Then again I can't really say anything about that, what with me wielding my great-great-great grandfather's sword and shield and all.

It was a set of chess pieces coloured either Gold or Black, some of the relics obviously already taken by the other teams.

I shrugged grabbing one of the gold rook relics, and making my way back to the group. "So have you guys ran into any of the others yet?" I asked re-joining the group.

Yang shook her head negatively, "No, you two are the first I've run into she said before stopping and turning towards Blake. "Other than Blake of course."

Blake was silent staring up into the sky, mouth open slightly as if in shock.

"What are you…" I began looking up myself before I felt my own jaw drop.

You have got to be kidding me.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Ruby yelled, limbs flailing in the air as if she was trying to swim as she fell directly at us.

Her head slammed into my stomach, the air leaving my lungs in a sudden _WOOSH_ before we both rolled in a tumble of limbs and a cloud of dust.

I groaned and released my arms from where they had curled around Ruby, cradling my stomach as the pain rapidly faded. Thank you magic healing Aura! "You okay Ruby" I asked. I mean it's not every day you fall from the sky!

…

Wait we did that this morning.

Ruby swayed dizzily, spiral's rotating in her eyes as stars and little barking Beowolves circled her head before shaking her head to clear it. Then she saw me, flushed bright red and stumbled away stammering incoherently.

She's fine.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" I saw Blake ask Yang dryly. But before Yang could reply another interruption appeared.

The grown of an Ursa rang out as several trees at the edge of the tree line fell over. The Ursa walked forward on it's hind legs, claws slashing out an unseen enemy before there was a loud explosion of what appeared to be crackling pink electricity. "Yee-ha!" A voice squealed out as the Ursa finally collapsed, Nora then rolled forward off the Ursa she had apparently rode to the temple.

My eyebrow twitched. For some unknown reason this did not surprise me nearly as much as I thought it would.

Nora got up with a frown. "Ah, it's broken" She pouted idly examining the fallen Grimm.

An exhausted Ren jumped over the fallen Ursa's legs before bracing himself against it. "Nora," He panted forcing air into his lungs. "Please…don't ever do that again." He begged looking up to find Nora gone.

As he frantically looked for his vanished teammate, I turned to see Nora entranced by the other Golden rook piece and proceeded to pick it up.

And sing.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sung balancing the golden rook piece as she did so. Ren's roar of "NORA!" interrupted her little song and dance and she skipped back to her partner with a cry of "Coming Ren."

At this it appeared the shock had once again worn off from Blake as she asked "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" disbelievingly. However as Yang went to interrupt again another interruption appeared as a loud inhuman cry filled our ears.

A giant scorpion Grimm slammed its way through the trees with its massive armoured pincers, It's mouth, claw whatever you call them clicking together as it made its way towards us, it's multiple crimson eyes focused on our little group. It's thick exoskeleton bore the scars of previous conflicts and even had patches of moss growing out from parts of it. It's huge golden stinger, swayed from side to side as it steadily drew closer. This Grimm was old, and even worse it was obviously experienced. Not good.

As this occurred Ruby recovered from her little stammering fit and went to receive a hug from her sister, exclaiming each other's names, before Nora popped up in between them calling out her own name.

"Why is a Death Stalker running towards us? Blake asked arms crossed as she gazed upon the steadily approaching Grimm.

Suddenly I remembered the cave paintings of warriors dying fighting what I now knew to be a Death Stalker. It must have followed our scent from its lair.

Uh, whoops.

At this final surprise it appeared Yang's last nerve had been stepped on and there was an explosion of fire, her eyes once lavender eyes now a glowing red as she vented loudly. "I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed arms gesturing wildly, "Could everyone just chill out for like two seconds before something crazy happens again?" She finished breathing heavily as her eyes regained their original colour.

As Ren stumbled over to the group standing beside Nora who waved her arms happily. I waved a hello to Ren who gave a tired nod back before Ruby spoke up tentatively. "Um, Yang." Ruby spoke tapping her sister twice before pointing directly up.

We all looked up to see Weiss dangling off the claw of a Nevermore that was bigger than she was as it flew by from above. Way above.

"How could you leave me?' Weiss screamed down as the Nevermore let out a mighty cry.

"I said jump." Ruby argued shrugging her shoulders.

"She's gonna fall." Blake remarked moving her head slightly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said optimistically still staring up.

"Who are you trying to fool here Ruby, us or you?" I asked gazing up at the giant Nevermore.

That is one big ass bird.

Ren said otherwise. "She's falling." He stated matter of factly.

Okay, who's going to catch her…

Oh come on I caught the last one guys!

Well at least I'm ready for this one.

After drawing Pyrrha's attention she bought her hands together and boosted me up towards the falling Schnee heiress, ponytail flailing away.

I caught her, my legs spinning as they rotated in the air before coming down and bracing for the landing. The impact jarred my legs, shaking them but luckily no serious damage.

Weiss looked up at me then looked away, mumbling under her breath. Normally I would have asked her to repeat it, but with the Death Stalker approaching and the Nevermore circling around my mind was focused on other things.

"Great!" Yang said sarcastically, "The gang's all here, now we can die together!"

Ruby grinned and looked at her sister. "Not if I can help it." She said confidentially, before charging the Death Stalker on her own.

Yang reached out after her charging sister. "Ruby, wait!" She called out.

My God, has she completely lost her mind? One does not charge a Death Stalker alone.

As Ruby went to strike at the Death Stalker, firing a round from her scythe so she was flying through the air, it slapped her backwards with ease, sending her crashing to the ground. Ruby groaned and pushed herself back up. "D-Don't worry, totally fine." She called looking back at us.

I roared back at her "Eyes on the Grimm, Ruby!" seeing the Death Stalker approach her form.

Ruby turned to find the Death Stalker much closer than it was previously and fired a round at it, the sheer recoil pushing her back slightly before she turned and ran back towards us, collapsing her mecha-scythe. The bullet did little more than scratch the Death Stalker's armour, but it did incite its ire and it began thundering down after her.

Yang started sprinting towards her sister calling out to her. I unsheathed my sword and extended my shield and started running to, quickly drawing level with Yang.

Yang and I ran closer to Ruby and she closer to us when the cry of the Nevermore filled my ears once more. I looked up to see the Nevermore halt in mid-air before flapping its wings at us, launching a torrent of giant feathers at us with another cry.

They impacted around Ruby, one pinning the edge of her cloak, before the rain of feathered death approached us.

Get out of the way, Jaune.

I tackled Yang to the side as giant Nevermore feather speared into where we had previously been, halting our movement entirely.

Yang rolled back onto her feet, seeing her sister pinned before the approaching Death Stalker. "Ruby, Get out of there!" Yang yelled desperately

"I'm trying!" Ruby cried, pulling at her cape.

Just cut the thing Ruby! Wait, no!

"Look out!" I called pointing behind her.

The death stalker had reached her its massive pincer rearing back to strike Ruby down and rapidly descending.

"Ruby!" Yang called out again reaching forward before a blur of white rocketed past us, followed by the sound of rapidly formed ice.

It was Weiss. Weiss had saved Ruby. "You are so childish." Weiss stated crouching, her rapier impaled in the ground after freezing the Death Stalker's tail in place. With the amount of Dust I saw her bringing in off the Dustplane it should not have surprised me that she used it in combat.

She turned pulling the rapier from the ground turning towards Ruby as she continued talking. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss stopped hear for a moment hesitating, "And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult, but if we're going to do this were going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be…nicer." Weiss finished looking expectantly towards Ruby

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said eyes darting about. "I want you to know I can do this." She said her tone almost pleading.

"You're fine." Weiss reassured her, before making her way back towards us.

Yang ran off to no doubt hug her sister after her near death experience so I turned and followed Weiss back. "Nicely done." I praised eyeing her as I did so.

Weiss looked at me as if shocked for a moment before smiling.

By the time we had reached the group and the other's finished checking us for injuries Ruby and Yang were back.

"Hate to rain on the parade guys, but it looks like our friend from before is circling back. Any Ideas?" I asked looking around. I can't exactly stab something that is that far away from me, so excuse me if I felt a tad nervous. I'm more used to being on a tad more even ground with my enemies.

You know: They can stab me, I can stab them and all that business.

Weiss stepped forward. "Look, there's no sense in dillydallying, our objective is right in front of us." She said indicating to the chess pieces.

Ruby nodded. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs." She said nodding at Weiss who smiled back. "There's no point in fighting these things."

I shrugged grinning. "Hey I'm all for it. Run and live always seems to be a solid plan to me." I said gesturing sligtly with my sword.

Ruby walked forward and grabbed a golden knight chess piece before returning.

The sound of cracking ice filled the air and I and the others turned to see the Death Stalker pulling at its stinger, cracks slowly spreading in the ice.

"Time we left." Said Ren drawing his green pistols once more.

Ruby nodded. "Right, let's go." And with that she ran forward with the rest of us following after her.

* * *

We broke through the final stretch of forest before the cliff, a ruined tower across a stone bridge before us. Suddenly The Nevermore appeared in the top left corner of my vision it's wings beating the air slowly as it soared in front of us.

As one we quickly broke off taking cover behind separate stone pillars in pairs. Pyrrha stood next to me her javelin now in the form of a hunting rifle. I edged my nose forward past the edge of the pillar seeing the Nevermore seat itself at the top of the tower before roaring at us.

"Well that's great" Yang called out sarcastically. Suddenly another sound caught my ear and I turned back to where we had entered from.

With a loud crash, the Death Stalker smashed through the trees, stampeding towards our position.

"Run for the bridge!" I yelled abandoning my previous position as I sprinted forward, the others breaking away too.

The Nevermore rose up from its perch, It's wings raised to unleash another barrage of feathers.

"Nora, distract it." Ren called out as he ran forward.

Nora grinned, and ran sideways, hurdling the incoming feathers before unslinging her own weapon which was revealed to be a grenade launcher.

Who on earth though it would be a good idea to give Nora a grenade launcher?

Someone who knew what they were doing apparently, as Nora unleashed a barrage of covering fire, slamming into the Nevermore's head nocking it back and discouraging it from continuing it's attack as it flew off.

Weiss leapt back to save Nora from the oncoming Death Stalker, Blake and Ren deflecting it's two pincers with a flurry of strikes from their blades.

Pyrrha dropped back, yelling "Go, go!" as she laid down covering fire on the approaching Death Stalker.

The others reached her, the Death Stalker reaching out to grasp them but thankfully falling short.

We were about halfway across the bridge when I saw the Nevermore approach from the left. It's going to ram the bridge!

I put on an extra burst of speed, diving forward as the Nevermore crashed through the stonework behind me. I rolled by my feet. To see Pyrrha, Ren and Blake were stuck on the other side, still fighting the Death Stalker on the tiny part of bridge still remaining.

Ruby laid down fire on the Nevermore with her scythe, pushing it away for now but those three needed help, and I couldn't do anything to the Nevermore anyway.

"We need to help them." I said my hand tightening around the sword grip in frustration.

Nora ran up beside me. "Let's do this." She said her tone now deadly serious.

I shook my head. "I can't make that jump." I said frustrated before Nora turned to me with a grin, knocking me backwards with a slap from her grenade launcher. I landed on feet looking up to see Nora shift her grenade launcher into a massive two handed war hammer.

Well that explains the symbol on her clothes.

I caught onto to her idea and grinned at the sheer insanity of it, bracing my legs and raising my shield. "Do it." I said ready for the launch.

Nora ran forward slightly, jumping into the air with her hammer raised behind her head before twisting in mid-air and slamming it into the bridge. As the part she struck was sent downwards mine levered up wards launching me at the other side of the bridge towards the fighting trio.

As I looked back at Nora wondering how she was going to make it to the rest of us, I saw her stand onto her hammer, raise her right hand to her brow as if scanning the horizon, and pulled a trigger of the haft of hammer with her left hand. An explosion erupted from the end of her hammer head sending her flying through the air, overtaking me in flight.

As I landed, blade at the ready next to Pyrrha, Nora drew back her hammer, still in mid-flight and with a mighty battle cry hammer her weapon on the Death Stalker's head. I saw the Death Stalker pull back it's stinger to strike, but my warning was unneeded as apparently Nora saw it too. Nora pulled the trigger to her hammer once more, causing another explosion to emerged from the hammer and send the Death stalker's head crashing in the ground.

The stinger fell short but still impacted with Nora, who blocked it, the momentum sending her sliding towards Blake before I stopped her. I turned towards Blake as Nora rejoined the battle alongside Pyrrha and Ren, "We'll be fine, go help the others." I said nodding towards Ruby, Weiss and Yang dealing with the Nevermore.

Blake smirked before diving off the edge of the bridge. She through her odd looking blade, a cloth attached to it extending from where it was wrapped around her right wrist, a gunshot adding velocity to her throw. It embedded in the crumbling masonry easily, letting Blake swing up to the Nevermore just as it passed by. She unleashed a flurry of fast moving strikes on the Nevermore running down its back before landing next to the others.

My God, that was badass.

Jaune, focus Death Stalker is still trying to impale you remember. I heard a torrent of gunfire and explosions behind me, but I had to trust that the others would be fine dealing with the Nevermore, we had our own Grimm to deal with.

I braced myself as I helped up and exhausted Ren, the Death Stalker pulling its Stinger from the bridge from when it had tried to impale Nora. Stone crumbled and the small piece of bridge that we were standing on began wobbling precariously. Can't move back and can't stay here either. "We've gotta move." I called charging the Death Stalker blocking our escape as the others ran beside me.

As I saw the giant Pincer rise up to strike us Pyyrha slid forward, deflecting the strike off her shield, her rifle rapidly changing into its sword form as she struck the tender unarmoured part of the pincer.. As Pyrrha did that I caught the opposite pincer in a counter movement to crush her and deflected it with my own shield, Pyrrha moving in concert with me to attack the other Pincer as I defended.

With the path to his target clear, Ren dashed forward guns firing at the Grimm. The Death Stalker screeched and struck out with its pincer. Ren dodged to the side quickly before grabbing on, being lifted into the air alongside the pincer. As the tail flailed in the air, Ren focused his fire on the joint between the Pincer and the tail's end at point blank range.

I raised my shield, to block an incoming blow and as I did a blinding white light shone out from it, the Death Stalker screaming in utter agony as the light seared its retinas.

Since when could my shield do that? Maybe it's because I have aura now? Anyway now is not the time to question and experiment, keep fighting damn it. I heard Nora fire two rounds from her weapon and the Grimm crossed it's pincers in front of its sensitive eyes, knocking Pyrrha and myself backwards, deflecting the majority of the damage from the grenades but also blocking it's own eyesight.

As Pyrrha skidded back alongside me, her sword extended into its javelin form once more and she threw it at the monster with a yell, the booster accelerating its flight considerably. It flew between the giant scorpion's pincer's grasp, landing directly in one of its primary eyes as it bellowed in agony.

And you though your eyes hurt before buddy.

However this also had the unfortunate side effect of having the Death Stalker throw Ren from his perch atop the monster's tail.

"Ren!" Nora cried out in the air as Ren tumbled through the air. The acrobatic huntsman collided with a piece of the ruins wall and collapsed to the ground. He's probably hurt, but at least he's not going to fall into the canyon like we are if we don't get past this blasted Death Stalker.

I looked up to see that Ren's idea had paid off, the golden stinger wobbling dangerously, hanging by a thread.

"Pyrrha!" I called pointing at the stinger and she thankfully caught on.

"Done." She replied drawing her arm back before throwing her shield like a frizz-bee. The shield cut through the final thread, before bouncing off a pillar and spinning back towards her. I had already turned toward Nora and raised my shield above my head in preparation for the next step of this make it up as I go plan.

"Nora," I called eyes flicking to my shield, "Hammer it!"

Nora grinned grenade launcher once again shifting into its war hammer form, jumping towards me with a cry of "heads up!" before landing on my shield head of the hammer placed firmly against it.

I'm going to be feeling this in the morning.

I bent my legs and as I heard the click of the trigger being pulled jumped upwards, boosting Nora's lift as well as avoiding the splashback of the hammer. My shoulder's ached from the reverberation of the point blank impact but I moved my shield to Nora reach the arc of her near vertical flight, before waving a salute to us, firing off the hammer once. Nora spun through the air, flipping forward again and again and then slamming the hammer into the fallen stinger, nailing it solidly into the Death Stalker's head.

The Impact also levered the part of the bridge we were standing on forward, flipping us into the air, Pyrrha coolly snatching her javelin out of the air as it popped from the Death Stalker's eye at the force of the impact.

Nora pulled the trigger once more, using the momentum from the blast to launch herself forward as well as providing the final push for the Death Stalker to fall into the abyss below. I landed, rolling forward as Pyrrha landed on bended knee, and Nora arrived on her butt. I looked up to see Ren stagger forward breathing heavily, before collapsing with a groan beside us.

I staggered over to Ren, more than a little exhausted myself. I think I tore open the scar on my chest again. That's going to suck later. I pulled out a spark tonic out of my pouch, one of three I always keep in there, and give it to Ren. "Drink it, it'll help."

Ren nodded in thanks before popping off the lid and gulping the few mouthfuls down. He then gasped as he felt the tonic take affect a feeling I know by experience to be an incredibly odd sensation as if sparks of electricity were surging along your nerves, leaving you feeling tingles all over. "What is that?" Ren gasped as the sensations faded.

I chuckled at that pulling him to his feet with a grunt. "Trust me Ren." I said outing one of his arms over my shoulder as we stumbled back to the girls, "There are some things you're just better off not knowing. I turned to see how the other team was doing before my jaw dropped and began roaring with laughter.

Yang was in the Nevermore's mouth, forcing it to stay open as she pummelled it with rounds on its no doubt delicate insides. Then she looked back and jumped from the Nevermore as it collided with the cliff face before landing on the building below it roaring angrily. Then Weiss whooshed past her in a blur of motion, showing her expertise in Dust casting once more by pinning its tail to the building in a flash of ice, before running back.

At the other end Ruby watched on as Blake tossed the returned Yang her blade, the high tensile cloth being drawn tight between the two of them. Ruby jumped up and landed on the impromptu circle which was held in place in its impromptu drawn position by one of Weiss' casting circles.

Now that right there looks like one of Ruby's ideas.

Suddenly with a slash of Weiss' rapier, Ruby was launched like an arrow from a bow, firing her scythe rapidly behind her picking up as much momentum as she possible could as she approached the trapped Nevermore. She zoomed by it, her scythe smashing into its throat and dragging the Nevermore away from its icy imprisonment into the cliff face once more.

But she wasn't finished yet. Weiss formed platforms for Ruby to run on, still blasting away with her scythe to ensure she didn't slow down as she dragged the Nevermore further and further up the cliff, the giant bird's claws flailing wildly as it rose higher and higher.

Finally she reached the top of the cliff, where the Nevermore got stuck. With that final bit of help in addition to her own momentum, Ruby fired what must have been her final round, beheading the giant Grimm with a flourish of her scythe before landing on the top of the cliff.

The headless body of the dead Nevermore dropped like a stone, its limps flailing utterly boneless as it joined the dead Death Stalker in the ravine.

I grinned in appreciation, whistling lowly as I watched the avian Grimm descend into the mist below. "Not bad Ruby." I remarked as I looked up at Ruby standing at the edge of the cliff, rose petals flying in the wind behind her.

What is with her and rose petals anyway?

Now then, time to get to the top of the cliff, hand in the blasted relics and then find somewhere private to deal with my own injuries.

Time to leave the forest behind us.

* * *

Applause filled my ears as Ren bumped me awake as the quartet of boys in front of us was dubbed team Cardinal by professor Ozpin on stage as the other students clapped. Man that fight really took it out of me, I'm fighting to stay awake here.

I pulled out my own vial of Shock tonic and shivered as it pulsed through my body. That'll keep me going until I find a bed to crash in. Hopefully.

Wait, It's our turn to walk up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Professor Ozpin intoned as we lined up before him, standing to attention. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as…team Juniper."

At this a giant JNPR was emblazoned beneath the pictures of our faces on the screens above. Nora laughed and hugged a surprised Ren who did not seem to know what to do with his hands. You're on your own on that front, buddy. However Ozpin wasn't finished.

"Led by… Jaune Arc." Ozpin intoned gesturing towards me.

A sensation of shock filled me, as I froze momentarily. "I'm leader?" I asked dully the reality still setting in.

Ozpin nodded briefly. "Congratulations young man." He stated quietly eyes focused on me. I went to say more before Pyrrha began her own celebration of the announcement, punching me lightly on the arm, with a blow that staggered me for a moment but thankfully di not knock me over.

That would have just been embarrassing.

We made our way off the stage for as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way forward.

"And finally" Ozpin spoke "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

As Ruby grinned at Ozpin's announcement, Yang jumped over and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, she crowed, lifting her slightly off her feet, caught up in all the excitement.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…" Ozpin paused at this as if searching for the appropriate word. "…interesting year." He finished an almost invisible smile on his face.

So we've completed initiation, I've gotten three new teammates and I've been made leader of the team. I still don't know how the Old Bastard and professor Ozpin know each other. All incredibly important in any other situation but in all honesty there was only one question that needed answering right now in my mind.

"Where are the beds? I'm exhausted."

I heard Ren grunt an affirmative beside me.

I knew I liked you for a reason Ren.

**AN:**

**Wow that just flowed out of me!**

**I just kept writing and writing until I cracked over 10,000 words in a single chapter! New record WOO! **

**So, I've laid down a few hints and crumbs as to the story as well as a glimpse of the event that caused Jaune to be recruited to go to Beacon.**

**Now then our next chapter will have our first true conversation and introductions between the team, the first few days of classes and the antics within them, an encounter with the antagonistic Cardin Winchester and even a letter from Jaune's home town!**

**Suspense!**

**Violence!**

**Thinly veiled insults!**

**Next time on White Knight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Now I'd like to say that when we finally arrived at the room the newly christened team JNPR would be staying in for the next four years, that we sat down introduced ourselves and got to know each other better.

In reality I crashed on the closest bed and proceeded to black out for a good eight hours or so.

I think Ren may have beaten me to the beds first though. He can be surprisingly quick for a guy that was clearly running on empty.

It was the best sleep I'd had in ages, probably because I was utterly exhausted from the fight with the Death Stalker and my Aura being unlocked and used for the first time.

That wasn't to say I didn't wake up at the crack of dawn in a panic rolling out of bed, arm reaching for my sword to fight off the monsters my mind had conjured.

Again.

Turning to see if I had woken up the others through my unruly wake up routine, I was thankful to see that the remaining members of team JNPR were still fast asleep.

Nora was fast asleep, letting out cute little snoring noises dressed in a predictably pink sleeping outfit, her arms holding a deathgrip around a stuffed plush…what the blazes was that thing supposed to be? Some kind of unholy plush chimera made from different pieces of other plush toys sown together? That was utterly ridiculous.

…

And something Nora probably thought was cute.

The kids back home were the same.

Ren on the other hand appeared to be doing his best impression of a log, sleeping with no movement, no sound and unless I was looking for it apparently no breathing. His clothes remained identical from yesterday, ruffled slightly from where he had thrown himself into bed.

Pyrrha was dressed in a crimson red nighty, the same colour from her hair, which released from its ponytail sat like a sheet of immobile flames across the bed. She had both hands wrapped around her pillow shivering from the cool wind coming in from the window, her blankets kicked to the floor during her sleep. It struck me how vulnerable Pyrrha looked as she slept, almost nothing ot the unflinching Amazonian warrior from yesterday seen in her now. I picked up the fallen blankets and draped them over her sleeping form, Pyrrha ceasing to tremble with the blankets now on.

I walked away from my teammates approaching the door. What now Jaune?

Unpack my things?

No, that could wake the others up.

Breakfast?

Kitchen doesn't open for a while yet.

I felt how light my pouch was and remembered that I'd used two of my shock tonics, one on Ren and later one on me.

New plan then.

Go out and find the herbs I'd need to make some more shock tonic.

Then maybe a shower.

I lifted up my jacket and sniffed before cringing away at the smell. Urgh.

Scratch that.

Definitely a shower.

And wash these clothes as well.

Lucky for me, I spotted the main ingredient yesterday afternoon

* * *

Now a shock tonic is one of the simplest, yet at the same time, most difficult to make of the tonics. The Old Bastard caring only for the sheer use value of the drink taught me how to make the tonic when I was eight, due to him being physically incapable of making it.

The ingredients are pretty simple, water, salt, sugar, paprika, the ingredient I refuse to think of let alone name and, the key ingredient, the nectar of a thunder lily.

I always thought that seemed pretty simple back then.

Then I learnt about the tricky part.

The nectar of the thunder lily can only be extracted from a _living_ thunder lily. Within seconds of it being removed from the ground, a thunder lily will wither and die, the nectar being lost in the process.

Back then I thought, well that's simple. Why don't you just extract it from the lily directly Jaune?

The problem is what makes this tonic one of the most difficult tonics to make.

You see the thunder lily doesn't grow on the ground like any regular flower.

No, that would be too simple now wouldn't it.

You see it's a rather curious piece of flora due primarily to the fact that it won't flower unless it's a good thirty or so metres in the air, hanging from underneath another plant that it grows from symbiotically.

Which is why I was currently hanging upside down off a tree branch at the edge of the Emerald forest. I had both legs curled around the branch with both my hands otherwise occupied, my left hand holding the used vials tightly between my fingers, while my right hand gently extracted the thunder-lily nectar from the flower like milk from a cow's udders.

As the last drops of the lightly crackling liquid entered the last bottle I let go of the thunder lily and grabbed the cork I was holding between my teeth before capping the bottle. I pulled myself back up onto the branch, letting out a sigh of relief as the blood stopped rushing to my head.

I looked at the replenished bottles of shock tonic and shook them briefly, so as to ensure all the elements of the tonic had mixed properly. In no time at all they held the proper yellow complexion, the bright streak of yellow sparks lighting up the bottle from time to time. I swear no matter how many times I make it, I'm still struck by the beauty of the liquid flashing in that tiny vial, like a thunderstorm in a bottle.

I stood up sliding the vials into my pouch before ensuring it was tightly shut once more, brushing aside the loose bark and leaves that had clung to my pants as I hung from the tree before making my way back down.

Now due to the fact I've had to climb up and down trees for the better part of ten years now, I'd like to think I hold a certain expertise when it comes to traversing through trees. At a glance I can judge if a branch can hold my weight if I were to stand on it, if it were to bend or even break from the strain.

I made the final jump to the ground, swinging forward off a branch I grabbed briefly with my hands before landing solidly on my feet, crouching slightly as I did so.

Okay then Jaune, you've got the shock tonic refilled, well done.

Now time to make your way back to Beacon, get your uniform out of your locker, wash your quite frankly foul smelling battle gear, and meet up with the others.

Wait, Jaune, Wait.

Idea.

Now is a perfect time to see what my aura does to my weapons. I know my shield can shine light from it…somehow. Alrighty then.

I pulled my sword from the sheath, and extended the sheath into my shield.

Okay Jaune, all you've got to do is channel your aura through your shield or your sword.

Simple.

Okay, then.

…

…

How the hell do I do that?

Uh, maybe like a spell?

"Light shield!" I said, thrusting my shield forward to unleash…absolutely nothing. Okay I may need a few pointers on how to use aura before I can even think of trying this again.

Figures.

Hey but then again if anything is worth doing, nine times out of ten, it's not easy.

Back to Beacon I go. A thought struck me and I picked up the pace as I made my way back.

I'm going to have to hurry if I want to have a shower without anyone seeing me. I have no intention of going through the song and dance that follows after someone sees me uncovered.

* * *

I closed my eyes as the hot water rained down from the shower head, letting the sound of the falling water wash away the grime and the thoughts running through my head.

This was just like back home. Whenever I finished training with the old man this is what I'd do, just go to the shower and stand under it and let the water beat down. Whenever I stood here under this torrent of water it was just me.

No Old Bastard.

No kids.

No Grimm.

No nightmares.

Just me.

After getting my ass handed to me in close combat by the old man as a kid, despite his handicap, I needed to find a way to cool myself down quietly and this was it.

That being said the water was usually only slightly above freezing back home.

Then I'd turn off the shower get out and face the world once more, fresh as a daisy. Only now at Beacon my after training ritual was changed slightly. To begin with I wasn't staying with the kids anymore, so I couldn't rely on the fact that they'd still be asleep as I snuck back to my room. In addition to that was the fact I wasn't sleeping alone anymore but rather with three other people, all members of the team that as of yesterday I was in charge of leading.

So I did what I do best.

I improvised.

That's why I had my new Beacon Academy uniform waiting for me outside on the bench, as my quite frankly nasty smelling gear was in dire need of a wash and had been thrown in the laundry. My sheathed sword alongside my battle belts were stored within my locker once more.

I shut off the water and grabbed the towel I had hanging over the door to the shower and towelled myself off quickly, my hair still damp from the shower even after the quick once over with the towel. Screw it, it'll dry off later anyway. Now then time to get dressed Jaune.

Okay let's see what we have here…

White Shirt?

I picked up the crisp shirt and slid both arms through their respective sleeves, buttoning the shirt up, and making sure the collar did not pop up. And it's in my size thankfully.

Check.

Blue Vest?

I slid the woollen vest over my shirt, the vest clinging to my torso snugly but not so tight so as to impede movement.

Check.

Boxers?

I threw on the fresh pair I had placed next to the rest of the clothes.

Check.

Black suit shirt and pants?

I pulled the plain black pants on, making sure my zip was done up and then slid my arms into the identically black blazer, it's edges and buttons a dull gold.

Check.

All don…wait no I've missed something. What have I missed?

Shirt, vest, blazer, pants, aha! Tie!

I looked down and saw my school issued crimson tie had tumbled loose from the pile of clothing when I placed it there before my shower, now resting on the floor of the academy's shower room. I picked it up and slid it underneath my shirt's collar.

How'd the Old Bastard teach me to tie it properly? Right, circle the other end of the tie once , push through the hole and pull tightly. I went through the motions with my tie to leave one of the shoddiest looking knots I'd ever seen on a tie. I shrugged and stuffed the end of my lacklustre tie down my vest, granting me some illusion of aptitude when it came to the tie.

I was just pulling my socks on when I heard a chime and a buzzing vibration could be felt on my chest. What the…something in my blazer? I reached inside my new jacket quickly discovering the inside pocket and pulled the shaking and chiming implement out.

It was a rectangular piece of metal, coloured a lifeless silver, with a golden diamond in the middle flashing at me. I extended my left hand away from my body, holding the strange object as far away as possible, before I reached out with my other hand and pressed the flashing diamond in the centre. I yelped as the rectangle jumped from my hand as it expanded, leaping forward to grasp it before it hit the ground.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice emanated from the mechanical rectangle, "Jaune are you there?"

I flipped the tablet round towards me and was faced with Pyrrha staring at me through the screen. Pyrrha smiled at me. "Jaune! Good you found your Scroll."

Scroll? Wait I guess that's what this tablet-y thing is called. "Yeah, uh, Pyrrha what do we use the scroll for?" I asked as I pulled on the dress shoes that were provided alongside the uniform.

Pyrrha shook her head slightly still smiling. "The Scrolls act as a way for us to communicate with each other within Beacon as well as act as the key to our rooms in the dorm."

Wait so, I needed this thing to unlock the door to our room? I was suddenly extremely glad I hadn't attempted to re-enter our room. That would have been…embarrassing to say the least of it.

Pyrrha continued on. "Anyway, we grabbed some food from the dining hall and bought it back to our room for some privacy. Will you be joining us?" She asked awaiting my answer. In the background I could see Nora bouncing up and down on the beds in her school uniform while Ren slowly ate an apple.

I shook my head as an attempt to get the last of the water clinging to it as I made my way out. "I'm on my way there. See you soon." I said before closing the Scroll shut again, closing together with a click. Back into my pocket you go mister scroll.

I rounded the last corner to the dorms and bumped into someone who was rounding the same corner from the other direction, my scroll flying free of my hand. My eyes tracked the tablet as it sailed through the air before my right hand flashed out, grasping the tablet firmly and slotting it into my inside jacket pocket.

I turned to the person I'd bumped into, a rather tall fellow with burn orange hair his indigo eyes giving me a glare. "Sorry about that…" I said my brain wracking as it tried to remember his name. Come on I heard this yesterday. Think, think. Car! Car…something. "Carmen?" I ventured questioningly.

Not Carmen scoffed and pushed past me roughly, my body swaying slightly from the bump but little much else. "Watch it, dweeb." He grunted walking off.

Well. He was certainly a…charming fellow. In the same way a ball of fire is a good moisturiser.

Anyway, forget about him time to get back to the room and conduct the first meeting of team JNPR.

I reached my door and pulled out my scroll to wave over the lock. As I did I heard a piercing whistle through the door across from ours and the unmistakable sound of someone falling out of bed. "GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" I heard Ruby shout excitedly.

Glad I'm not dealing with that. The lock to my door flashed green and the door opened to reveal my fully dressed teammates sitting between two beds eating.

Okay Pyrrha and Ren were sitting Nora was bouncing around the room like the kids on a sugar rush.

As I stepped into the room something dived through the window in a blur of motion and attacked me in a whirl of brown feathers and claws.

As I waved my hands in an attempt to shy off my avian foe, I felt two steely claws grasping my scalp as two intelligent grey eyes stared down at me.

I raised my hands in surrender, chuckling slightly before I patted the brown owl on the crown of its head. "Good to see you Spot."

Spot pressed his head against my hand, enjoying the sensation before looking forward and letting out a loud cry.

I looked forward and saw the rest of my team looking at me bewildered. Right I suppose that was rather random.

"Uh everyone, this is Spot." I started pointing at the large brown owl situated on the top of my head, who was no doubt preening under all the attention, the diva. "Spot, meet my team."

Spot issued a loud bark in greeting before flapping off my shoulder landing in front of me. It was then I noticed the letter attached to Spot's leg. I undid the letter and placed it in my pocket nodding to Spot in thanks. Spot barked once more and then was off in a blur of feathers, disappearing outside again in an instant.

There was silence for a moment in the wake of Spot's exit.

"Well," Ren said dryly throwing his apple core into the bin, "You don't see that everyday."

At that Nora exploded into movement, her blue eyes sparkling as she spun me around the room. "Jaune! What was that? Why is it called spot? Since when did you have an Owl-Ninja?"

I broke free from Nora's grip and sat down on the bed next to Pyrrha, my head spinning slightly from my impromptu whirl with my hammer wielding teammate.

"I must admit Jaune, I do feel some curiosity to what occurred just now." Pyrrha stated in that regal tone of hers as she eyed me.

I just reached forward and grabbed an apple off the plate in front of me, before biting into it with a crunch.

"That was Spot, the pet of an…acquaintance back home." I said running a hand through my hair in an attempt to tidy it up from where Spot had messed it. "I knew him most of my life and when I was younger always got into fights with him over trying to keep him out of my hair. Looks like he bought a letter from home."

Nora oohed at that before pushing me grinning. "Go on then open it! I want to see what it has to say about Jaune!"

I froze at that and began waving my arms. "No, no that is not a good ide…"

As I was waving my arms around Nora snatched the letter from my hands and ripped it open before beginning to read it aloud.

"_Dear Useless Blond Idiot"_ Nora said loudly putting on a rather shocking accent of some kind as she did so.

I twitched. Even in a letter he still won't call me by my name. That Old Bastard!

"_Just sending you this letter to keep you updated about the situation back here."_ Nora continued on reading aloud, smile still shining brightly, _"I would ask about how you are doing but I am sure you have no doubt got yourself into a handful trouble already. Here's hoping you don't try and take it on alone this this time, you damn fool."_

I sweat dropped at that laughing nervously as my teammates stared at me curiously. Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Went to the Emerald Forest, Met up with my new team…got in a grudge match with a Nevermore and a Death Stalker. I hung my head, groaning.

Damn it.

"_The repairs are proceeding as per their schedule and the kids are having a __**grand**__ time pestering whatever Hunter is on protection detail about you. I do wonder why the children think a hunter would know about a fool such as you but I digress."_

My eyebrow twitched dangerously again. Oh you better be praying I've forgotten about this when I get back you Old Bastard or I am going to kick your ass.

Or I'll set the kids on him.

That sounds much worse.

I like it.

"_The kids miss you foolish boy, though God only knows why that is. Little monsters still won't go to sleep each night unless I read them a story. I blame you for this."_

I chuckled at that closing my eyes. Well what do you know? The kids still ask for a bed time story. Glad to hear there all right then .

"_I've been feeding them every night and they can't get enough of my secret recipe. There always full after one bowl."_

I froze at that before shuddering. Suddenly the true reason for the kids wanting me back had become apparent. I too had been subjected to the Old Bastard's secret recipe and it is the singular reason that I dedicated every spare moment to learning how to cook. I felt my stomach churn as it remembered the atrocities that the old man had subjected it to. Those poor souls.

"_Spot's been going stir crazy without his favourite scratching post so I sent him over to say hello as well. Regardless we're all doing fine here so you just focus on your studies and try and become less of a fool instead of more of one."_

Twitch. Oh he is so far beyond asking for it. This is practically painting a target on his chest for my personal use.

"_Always remember rule No. 1,"_ Nora stopped then a quizzical look on her face as she tried to read the last part. "What does that say?"

I gently retrieved the letter from Nora's thieving hands and glanced at it before chuckling. "That's the Old Bastard's signature. I swear he just scratches away at random with a pen each time."

I folded the letter up and placed it within my bag beside my bed. "Okay team, I'm sure that you all have questions but I'll just be unpacking the rest of my stuff as I do so.

Pyrrha leaned towards me. "Jaune, who are the kids that the letter refers to? Are they your siblings?"

I turned to face the rest of my team shrugging slightly. "I guess you could say that." I said trying to fix my utterly atrocious tie. "We were all raised in the same orphanage together. And since I was so much older than everyone else, I helped take care of them alongside the old man." A thought struck me then and I quickly clarified, "The Old man isn't my father by the way, he just runs the orphanage."

"How much older were you?" Nora asked, still bouncing energetically on her toes slightly.

I thought about that, "Uh, Let's see...Kira is the oldest after me and she's twelve so about six years give or take. There wasn't anyone else in the village my age so I just trained with the Old Man and whichever one of his old colleagues would drop by."

"What's rule number one?"

"Nobody's perfect." I said as I slotted my few battered books into the bookshelf. "The old man's personal motto. I've had the thing beaten into me from day one of his training. There's no such thing as a perfect Hunter or a perfect Grimm. Everything has a weak spot. The trick is finding it."

Pyrrha let out an 'Ah' at that before questioning me again, "So this 'Old Man' is the one who trained you?"

I nodded at that. "Yeah. Hate to admit it but he's the finest marksman I've ever seen. Never seen him miss a target." I said grumbling slightly.

That fact had become readily apparent to me after I lost at darts to him for what seemed like the millionth time.

When he was about four times as far away from the dartboard then me and not even focusing on the game.

I turned to the rest of my stuff, bundled within the bag and decided it was just fine within it shoving it under my bed. I cracked my shoulder and sat down on the bed again. "Okay first day of classes, what's the schedule say we have?" I asked still stretching.

Pyrrha consulted her schedule. "It appears we have Grimm Studies at Nine, followed by General History at…"

Suddenly a voice, Weiss' I noted shrieked loudly "It's Eight fifty-five you dunce!" Before the sound of her shoes sprinting away was heard.

I went to the door and poked my head out the door, the remaining members of Team RWBY doing the same. I spotted Nora, Pyrrha and Ren in the corner of my eye also watching Weiss run off.

"Uh…T-To class!" Ruby cried stuttering slightly before running off after Weiss, Blake and Yang following after her.

Wait, Crap.

As that realisation hit me, I loosened my grip on the door, before running after them my teammates following after me. "Class starts in five minutes, leg it." I cried out, sprinting as well as I could in this new uniform and a pair of shoes which were clearly not made for the purpose of running in mind.

I sprinted forward, Ren easily keeping pace with me as we came up to the fountain of the Huntsman, Huntress and Beowolf at the front of the school. In the corner of my eye I saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch as we ran past it.

Professor Goodwitch to a look at her watch before tsking at us while Ozpin simply took another swig of his coffee from his perpetually present mug, giving the slightest of nods as we ran past.

Okay so we're in lecture room 203, so that's second floor room three.

I calculated the distance we had left to cover and the time until class started.

Plenty of time.

* * *

After making sure that my uniform wasn't too dishevelled after my impromptu sprint I walked into the Grimm Studies classroom waiting for the Professor to walk in when my jaw dropped as I found a familiar face standing at the front of the room.

"Peter?" I said incredulously

Peter laughed uproariously, his silver moustache bouncing lively as he looked at me. "Jaune my boy! Good to see you again! Excellent show with that Death Stalker in the Emerald Forest, but then again after my teachings what could you expect? Oh and it's Professor Port in the classroom Jaune, my boy."

I laughed nervously at that, my mind flashing back to the quite frankly traumatizing first lesson I'd ever had with Peter Port.

'Time to test your instincts' he'd said moments before he set a caged beowolf on me.

I was ten at the time.

Granted I killed the thing after running around screaming for a while but that was certainly not how I had planned out my first weapon wielding encounter with the Grimm.

I grabbed a seat behind one of the desks in the second row, making sure not to sit too close to Professor Port. I looked at the whiteboards in front of the class, each one fit to bursting with an detailed illustration of a Grimm with various notes written around them.

The Professor's Battle Axe/Musket was mounted above the boards and wait…no it is. I grinned. He even had the statue of himself the old bastard and I gave to him as a joke for his birthday last year at the front of the class. I honestly thought he'd just chuck it in the closet but he actually had the thing here! That was…surprisingly gratifying.

On the walls there were various mounted Grimm heads as well as some maps of various parts of Vale. The more Grimm infested parts to be precise.

I sighed and placed a piece of paper on the desk, twirling a pencil around my fingers in my right hand.

I've never really had classes per se like this. Not on the learning end anyway. I helped the kids out with their homework from time to time but generally I learnt out in the open with the much more practical aspects, fighting Grimm, learning how to make basic medicinal aids out of the environment and applying them ect. Plus the Old Bastard's 'teaching' method.

Wait looks like he's going to start talking now that everyone's here. I wonder if he's going to give the same speech he gave to me.

"Monsters. De-mons. Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey." Professor Port began letting off a huzzah at the end.

I banged my head on the table in front of me.

Oh dear lord it's the exact same speech. And it's even more boring than last time because I know it already.

And it was pretty damn boring to begin with.

The abject silence coming from my fellow classmates seemed to support my thoughts.

Professor Port hesitated for a second before continuing on unflinching in the face of our lack of response. "And you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

Where the hell did his mouth go? It's like I'm ten all over again. I was convinced back then that his moustache talked and he didn't have a mouth.

Least until I shaved it off in the night.

The next morning's training was particularly brutal due to my attack upon Peter's paragon of manliness as he'd taken to calling it in his lamentations. I still bore a few of the scars from that 'sparring match'.

"Huntsman, Huntresses," At this Port winked at Yang sitting in the front row. I raised a hand to my forehead and used it to support my head. It seems nothing has changed on that front. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!" He finished raising a fist.

There was silence for a moment before one solitary student near the back of the room let out an 'eeyap' and raised his own fist. The rest of the room stared at this boy before he seemingly realised what he had said and sat back down silent.

Port continued on. "That is what you are training to become but first a story."

Wait.

No.

No No NO!

"A tale of a young and handsome man…"

Oh please anything, ANYTHING else if it means I don't have to listen about…

"Me!" Port finished his round belly bouncing slightly as he moved.

Ah, damn it.

This was torture right here.

The tale of how Peter Port captured a Beowolf alive and bought it back home, take forty seven.

As Port proceeded to lose himself as he regaled of his tale of bravery and cabbages I took to looking around the room.

Let's see now. Pyrrha's listening intently. I don't know how she is but she is. Ren is copying down the notes of the whiteboards doing an impressive job of the illustrations. While Nora…appears to be playing noughts and crosses. With herself. And somehow losing.

Back away Jaune, that way lies madness.

The other students appeared to be slipping into a small coma from the sound of Peter's rambling speech.

I looked down at the front to see Ruby showing her fellow teammates a scribble of some kind that left them laughing quietly save Weiss, and also drew the attention of Professor Port who cleared his throat loudly silencing the girls.

Oh looks like were coming to the end of the story. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated, as a hero. The moral of the story. A true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. "

I looked down at team RWBY and cringed. It looked like Weiss was about to explode and try to kill everything in the room as she watched Ruby mess around. Wait…no Ruby don't pick your nose in class. Uh oh. Weiss is literally physically shaking now from rage.

I slid down in my seat slightly and propped my book in front of me as an impromptu shield. Do not what to be hit with the backlash from what comes next.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port finished.

Peter your timing is as impeccable as always. I do believe you've just prevented a murder from taking place in your classroom on the first day of classes.

Weiss' hand short up. "I do sir." Weiss said firmly, her teeth still grit together in frustration.

Watch out Weiss, Port doesn't believe in taking it or baby steps. Rather Port's teaching method is a rather extreme method of the sink or swim method, except instead of pushing you into the water, he pushed me off a cliff.

…

I stopped at that shuddering slightly. I can't say that his method for curing my fear of heights didn't work, but it probably traumatised me more than my original fear ever did.

Port raised a silver eyebrow at Weiss' answer. "Well then…let's find out." With that the professor gestured to the steel cage behind him. "Step forward and face your opponent.

The shadowed Grimm within the cage snarled loudly and rammed the cage door, which shook slightly but held strong.

That does not sound like a Beowolf or an Ursa.

* * *

Weiss stood before the class wearing her white battle outfit once more, her Dust Rapier at the ready held before her.

Professor Port stood by the cage, his weapon no longer mounted above the board but grasped firlly behind his back.

I looked at Weiss' teammates as they supported Weiss.

Yang pumped a fist into the air cheering. "Go Weiss!"

"Fight Well!" Blake called out waving a little flag emblazoned with the name of their team.

Where in Vale did she get that? The team literally did not exist until yesterday.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered sticking her hands in the air.

Weiss turned at that frowning at her youngest teammate. "Ruby! I'm trying to Focus." She scolded before turning back to Professor Port.

Ruby calmed down, her voice much more subdued than before. "Oh…sorry."

Professor Port spoke up, silencing any further conversation. "All right, let the match…" He hefted his axe up high, "begin!" With that he slammed his weapon into the lock and the cage door fell forward.

Within stood the snarling and grunting form of a Boarbatusk, it's ivory tusks swaying with every movement, it's four orange eyes centring on Weiss with wicked intentions in mind. It's heavily armoured form charged forward at a surprising pace bearing down on Weiss.

Weiss gracefully dodged out of the way slashing the Grimm as she did so only for her rapier to fail to leave so much as a scratch on the thick armour of the Boarbatusk.

Weiss' weapon doesn't have the brute force capabilities to bash her way through the armour, so she can't attack like that. She's going to have to go for an unarmoured section.

The Boarbatusk circled around and came to a stop, snarling at her as she stood with her weapon drawn back at the ready.

Professor Port suddenly spoke up, talking to Weiss. "Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you?"

Ruby still hadn't looked away from her dust using teammate, enthralled by the battle. "Hang in there Weiss!" She said encouragingly.

Suddenly Weiss blurred forward her dust rapier extended in a thrust to pierce through one of the Boarbatusk's eyes.

I shook my head. Boarbatusks regularly fight against each other and are extremely capable of defending or deflecting attacks aiming for their face. The Boarbatusk proceeded to do one better as it charged forward at caught Weiss' rapier between its tusks, utterly halting her movement as well as her attack as she struggled to hold on to her weapon.

"Bold new approach." Professor Port commentated from the side still unmoving. "I like it!"

Ruby was still chanting out support. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss."

Ruby's heart was in the right place but distracting your teammate in the middle of a fight with a Grimm is never a good idea. Oh look and Weiss has taken her eye off the Boarbatusk to answer Ruby. This won't end well.

The monster ruthlessly exploited the lowered guard of Weiss, disarming her with a flourish as it tossed the rapier behind it. Weiss dodged the first swing of its tusks, but was smacked back by the second

"Ooh-hoo, Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked not intervening. I know Port may seem cruel here but in fact it's the complete opposite. If you can't handle fighting a Grimm in a controlled environment such as this, well as controlled as you can get while fighting a Grimm anyway, then you're going to need all the practice you can get.

Uh-oh, incoming monster.

"Dodge Weiss!" I called out as the Grimm stampeded towards her fallen form. Weiss raised her head upon hearing my waring and her eyes widened at the rapidly approaching Boarbatusk before throwing herself to her right rolling up to her feet and sliding to her weapon. The Grimm charged past her trapped by its own momentum and collided with the solid desk separating the floor from the first row sending it rolling to the side and revealing it's unarmoured belly. Professor Port casually sidestepped the beast as it scrabbled to get back on its feet.

It appears Ruby noticed that little fact as well as she called out advice to her teammate. "Weiss, go for its belly. There's no armour undernea…"

Weiss turned her rapier swinging as she cut Ruby off snapping at her. "Stop telling me what to do!" She exploded at her team leader.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Quite the temper on that one.

Suddenly the Boarbatusk jumped into the air before curling into a ball, spinning rapidly like a giant armadillo of destruction before rocketing away at Weiss with the intent to flatten her.

How is she going to get out of this one?

Weiss in the face of this oncoming assault, activated a dust spell a solid shield coming into existence in front of her as another platform came into existence in the air behind her. The Boarbatusk slammed into this shield, before falling back with a squeal it's fleshy stomach exposed.

Weiss back flipped onto the platform before using it to augment her leap forward, piercing through the boar deeply with her thrust, skidding across the ground from the force of it. Weiss fell to all fours breathing heavily as the Boarbatusk let out a final squeal before the life faded from its body.

"Bravo, Bravo." Professor Port called swinging an arm in that congratulatory manner of his. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Weiss picked herself up off the ground before sheathing her blade with a flourish, the dead Grimm still smoking slightly.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Professor Port finished throwing his Musket-Axe back into its cradle with a well-practiced lob. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss turned and without acknowledging her teammates stormed out of the room.

I sighed watching as Ruby got up and ran after her. "Someone's not happy."

As I made my way back to our next class, waving at Bake and Yang as I passed them the others drew level with me and Ren asked a question. "How is it that you already know Professor Port?" he asked one hand tugging idly at his collar.

"Before the Old man ran the orphanage he use to work alongside Peter as a Huntsman." I began thinking back to the random visits he did, always with a tale of derring do and adventure. Occasionally the same tale as last time, not that he ever believed me if I told him so. "Peter popped round to visit from time to time and gave me a few tips."

Nora 'Oohed' at this before jumping in front of us walking backwards as she addressed me. "What kind of tips?"

I sighed at that feeling old scars flair up in remembrance of his old teachings. "They weren't so much lessons but rather he'd bring a Grimm for me to fight and throw me at it." I admitted scratching the back of my head.

Pyrrha's emerald eyes narrowed at that. "That sounds rather…barbaric."

"No not at all." I said loudly defending him. "Peter's methods may seem slightly inhumane, but he has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. The kids adore him. He just doesn't hold back when it comes to training."

Pyrrha nodded mulling over my answer as we entered our next class room grabbing a bench in the second row.

I started to look around the place. The classroom was a mess to ut it politely, sheets of paper strewn in a seemingly haphazard manner on and around the desk, several opened books and multiple thermos which I presumed held coffee due to the collecton of empty coffee cups that were also on the desk.

Behind the desk sat an enormous map of our world, with a massive amount of clippings and sheets pinned over various areas of the map. In addition to this there was lines of red string spread across the map like the web of a spider, connecting one area and the clipping attached to it to another.

I suppose it's an illustration of events that were connected to others on the map? It would make sense for history

There was a green blur that zoomed into the class as we took our seats. It rushed past the board, leaving words written on the whiteboard in an instant.

_Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck_

_Military and General History_

The blur halted at the front of the room revealing a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties. He had dark green hair swept behind him, clear round glasses that revealed brown eyes that did not cease moving. His clothing was dishevelled a great contrast to that of Professor Port's, a half tucked white shirt, the collar still popped up with a dull yellow tie hanging loosely about his neck, along with dark green hair that matched his hair as well as two different sets of shoes on each foot.

He held a cup of coffee in his hand and sipped at it swiftly every now and then as he waited for us to quite down.

As I saw the last few students enter the classroom I was shocked to hear a blur of words at an utterly blistering pace spill forth from his mouth as he zipped about the room.

I managed to pick up a few choice words here and there, "Welcome", "World History" "Adamant!" and "Indeed".

It's one of my favourite subjects, and the teacher obviously loves his work.

This'll be fun.

* * *

The four of us walked down the corridor leading to our dorm room, classes for the day finished, now laden with a large amount of homework and expectations of readings to be completed for the next class.

It is certainly a great contrast to the training I went through back home.

Except for Peter's classes. They were pretty much identical.

Today was a 'theory' day which meant we took notes and listened to lectures on the Grimm along with the rest of the world from our teachers. As well as wearing these blasted uniforms.

I pulled at my tie as I held my books with my other hand, loosening the stranglehold it had around my neck. I cannot believe that people willing wear these things.

As we entered our dorm room I turned to the others and breathed in deeply before asking the question that had been burning in my mind, "Uh guys I kinda need your help."

The others stopped what they were doing and turned towards me, even Nora stopped jumping up and down. What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her green eyes inquisitive.

I went to answer before stopping remembering that Ren and Nora had no way of knowing that I hadn't been able to use aura until yesterday, so I turned to explain it to them as I placed my books on my bed. "Okay so first off, until yesterday I had no idea what Aura was."

Nora gasped shocked while Ren started at me. Oh come on guys its not like everyone already had control over their aura before they came here, right?

….

Right?

Apparently not.

Pyrrha added onto to my admission, "I awakened his Aura yesterday in the Emerald forest."

Nora gasped again while Ren began speaking his tone dumbstruck, "That's insane. Everyone usually has their aura awakened at the beginning of their training.

Okay then apparently this aura thing is not only important it's a standard if not integral part of the regular training to be a Huntsman or huntress. And despite this my training never so much as mentioned it…Peter quite obviously knew what Aura was back then, by that logic so did the old bastard so then…Ah screw it I'll ask Peter later.

"So anyway," I said moving away from my wandering thoughts. "I was wondering how do I actively use my aura?"

"We can't tell you." Nora said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

What? "I'm sorry?" I asked incredulously as I looked at Nora's smiling face.

Pyrrha stepped forward. "Nora isn't saying that we can't tell you out of some kind of law or rule, Jaune." Pyrrha said placating, running a hand through her ponytail as she did so. "Rather it is because we would have no idea what your trigger would be."

Huh. "I take it this…trigger is what allows me to use my aura? What is it exactly?" I asked

Ren stepped in at this answering my question. "The trigger is the switch within oneself that one uses to actively draw upon ones aura. However just as everyone has different auras so to does everyone have different triggers. My trigger differs greatly from Nora's for example."

AT this Nora interrupted. "Yeah! Like mine's a hammer being struck by lightning while Ren's is a pink flower blooming."

I stopped at that and looked at Ren raising an eyebrow inquisitively, the slightest of smirks tugging at my lips.

Ren scowled flushing slightly. "Shut up Nora." He grumbled crossing his arms.

Pyrrha continued on. "The trigger is an image that our soul brings forth once our aura has synchronised with our body after its unlocked. It's usually something that's important or connected to the person."

"From my soul…" I muttered quietly.

What would my trigger be?

The sword?

The shield?

From my training?

Or…from before…

Wait Pyrrha's still talking.

"Due to the fact that your Aura was unlocked so late," Pyrrha said gesturing with her right hand as she did so, "as well as your abnormally large amount of Aura it may be a bit longer than normal for your trigger to form."

I nodded at that. Well that makes some sort of sense. But something still troubled me.

"How will I know when it's formed?" I asked struggling to think of how I would know such a thing.

Ren answered smiling at me with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "Trust me, you'll know."

Okay it appears Ren may not have appreciated me laughing at his feminine trigger. I have to admit I am still fighting off the urge to snicker at that.

I only hope that my own trigger is not too embarrassing.

The Old Bastard would never let it go.

Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and motioned for me to do the same. I opened the Scroll and saw that it had a different image within it then last time.

Now it showed a mugshot of my face in the center with a green bar underneath along with three smaller mugshots depicting the faces of my teammates.

"Our scroll's show the approximate aura levels of ourselves and our teammates." Pyrrha said tapping on her scroll as she did so.

I whistled at that trying to examine my own. Well that was certainly nifty.

Ren started talking, "In addition to ones Aura activating some people gain Sembalences, special abilities beyond the usual ones granted by Aura."

At this Nora added on "Yeah, Like Ruby's makes her really fast and Weiss lets her make Glyphs!"

Huh. So there's something beyond Aura then. My mind flashed back to the fight with the Night Stalker, the blast of light that had erupted from my shield. Did I do that? Or was it my shield channelling my aura?

Wait there's something else I have to ask them.

"Also there's one other thing I need your help with although this is mostly for Pyrrha." I said as I turned towards her.

Pyrrha seemed a bit shocked at this before asking , "What do you require my help with Jaune."

I hesitated for a moment before continuing on. "Please teach me how to use a shield."

Pyrrha blinked at that. "You don't know how to use it?" She asked questioningly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't even know the sheath could turn into a sword until about a week ago." I admitted flexing my left hand. "Until then I'd only ever used a sword and the old man had never used a shield before so my knowledge in using it in battle is pretty much entirely just me winging it."

Pyrrha let out an 'ah' at this. "That does explain a lot." She admitted most likely thinking about how I had handled my shield. "But why do you want to know how to use a shield? You can obviously use a sword with expertise so why the interest in the shield."

I went to answer her before closing my mouth, my left hand closing into a fist so tight the veins were beginning to show. Memories flashed in my mind of that night.

The blood.

The screams.

The dead.

I shook my head lightly forcibly unclenching my fist. "A sword is made for the sole purpose of killing others." I started crossing my fingers together and holding them in front of me. It was a pose I'd often seen the old Bastard do and I had gradually started doing it myself as the years went on. "All I can do with a sword is cut down my foes. I can't protect people with a sword." I said my eyes unfocused.

I couldn't save them with a sword.

Only avenge them.

And that didn't seem like much of a trade in my mind.

I flinched as something touched my hand, drawing me away from my thoughts. It was Pyrrha, one of her hands on top of mine as she looked at me, worry evident on her face. "Jaune, are you okay?" She asked.

Dang it.

I gently removed her hand from my own. "I'm fine." I reassured her, forcing a smile on my face.

Pyrrha seemed utterly unconvinced.

No suprises there.

It didn't concince me and I was doing it. I always was rather horrible when it came to lying.

Jaune Arc fallback strategy number two!

Change the Subject!

"SO!" I said loudly, "Will you please help me practice how to use a shield." I asked turning to Ren and Nora as well.

Even if Nora and Ren don't use a shield they have two very different fighting styles from Pyrrha or myself and would force me to use my shield in different ways.

Pyrrha beamed at me. "Of course." She said a smile on her lips.

Ren shrugged slightly. "No problem."

Nora however gave me the evil eye and moved over towards me, before putting her face right in front of mine. "What's in it for me?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes still sparkling.

"Uhh," My mind scrambled trying to think of something, "I'll…"

Suddenly I saw Ren write something down on a piece of paper before he held it up pointing towards it.

I read the note aloud. "I'll make you blueberry pancakes?" I said my tone slightly questioning as I turned towards Ren.

Pancakes? That's your strategy?

Suddenly I felt Nora's arm encircle me and squeeze lifting me off the ground, a loud cracking sound echoing my back as she did so.

Oh my GOD! That STINGS! That really does!

"Deal, Pancake buddy!" Nora cried out happily as she swung me around in circles before releasing me. I stumbled slightly before collapsing into bed.

Ow.

Note to self: Nora's a hugger.

Avoid at all costs.

Ren sauntered on over to me as Nora ran round the room making airplane noises, asking a question. "Do you even know how to make blueberry pancakes?" He asked quietly.

I bought myself back up. "Worry not Ren, you are looking at Jaune Arc, Chef Extraordinaire!" I said striking a pose.

Nora cheered wildly while Pyrrha let out a giggle at our antics. Ren snickered before answering, "I'll believe it when I see it."

My eyes narrowed at this. Lie Ren has thrown down the gauntlet in challenge. Am I going to throw it back at him. No of course not that would be ridiculous.

I'm going to do exactly what the Old Bastard would expect me to do.

I'm going to pick up that gauntlet, put it on and proceed to knock out my opponent with a punch of sheer beautiful pancake-y goodness!

* * *

When I woke up the next day, after realizing I was at Beacon and not within my blasted recurring nightmare, again, after getting dressed in my newly washed gear, I made my way to the kitchen so as to prepare my Jaune Arc secret recipe of 'Blueberry Pancake Awesome Deliciousness'.

…

I was eleven when I made the name and the other kids loved it so it stuck, despite my attempts to change it when I was older and realised how utterly ridiculous the name was.

I arrived in the kitchen slightly in awe at the fancy, high-tech equipment. This was leagues above the kitchen I used back home.

But the method doesn't change, Just need my ingredients and the tools to make them into pancakes.

I pulled a frying pan that was clinging to the wall magnetically by the grip, spinning it in my hand as I checked it.

Looks fine.

I ran some water on the pan to ensure that it was clean before placing it on the stove and turning it on. Best to get it all warmed up now so when the ingredients have been made into the batter I can just pour it right in.

Okay let's see here… I opened up the massive pantry and began searching for the necessary ingredients, moving to the fridge as well when neccesary. Good thing everything was so organised or I'd never be able to find anything in here.

Eggs, Self-raising flour, caster sugar, buttermilk, water, bicarb soda and olive oil for the pan.

And the blueberries of course.

Sort of an essential part of 'Blueberry Pancakes' after all.

Wait how many pancakes am I making again?

Enough for me, Pyrrha, Ren and…Nora.

I thought back to the first day I had met Nora and Ren as well as the mountain of pancakes that she had inhaled back then.

I immediately went back to the pantry and the fridge and got more ingredients.

Best to overshoot in this case.

If such a thing is possible.

I poured the olive oil onto the frying pan so as to prevent the pancakes from sticking to it and then stopped.

Wait, still missing something.

Aha!

I smacked myself on the forehead reproachingly.

Bowl and whisk, Jaune how could you forget that?

Right then let's get cooking

I measured out the necessary amount of sugar, bicarb soda and flour into the bowl, before I held it with my left hand, using the whisk to combine it together with my right. Next I added the Buttermilk, and cracked the eggs on the side of the bowl before adding the yolk and egg whites.

Wait where's the bin?

I placed the bowl down next to the stove carefully before turning around, looking for the bin, my hands holding the broken eggshells.

Bingo.

I walked over to the bin and stepped on the lever on front of it, causing its lid to flip up and dropped the eggshells inside.

I picked up the whisk again and briskly moved it around the bowl combining the buttermilk, the yolk and the egg whites together with the rest of the ingredients. I then picked up the bag of blueberries and slowly dropped them into the mix, taking care to spread them out evenly. Then I took the whisk again and gently ran it through the mix so as to ensure that the blueberries would be embedded within the mix.

Okay, now before I put it in the Pan I need two things. Firstly a spatula, so I can flip the pancakes and take them out of the pan when there done. I looked up to see a spatula attached to the wall as well on a magnetic strip. I removed it and placed it next to the stove. And finally, I need a plate that I can stack the pancakes on.

As I poured the first lot of blueberry pancake mix into the frying pan, a thought struck me. I need to tell the others that the pancakes will be ready.

I pulled my scroll out of my jeans back pocket with my left hand, the right hand wielding the spatula, before placing it on the bench and opening it.

I tapped the icon with Pyrrha's face on it and waited. Seconds later Pyrrha appeared on the screen, a tired Ren pushing his hair out of his eyes and Nora bouncing about in the background.

"Good Morning Jaune." Pyrrha greeted smiling, "How are you doing?"

I grinned back. "I'm fine. I'd suggest making your way to the dining hall because the pancakes will be ready soon."

At that Nora let out a happy 'Squee' and proceeded to bounce around at an even faster pace while Ren attempted to block out the noise with a pillow. Uh, whoops. Sorry Ren.

I ended the call and shut my scroll once more returning it to my pocket absently, as I flipped the pancake to its other side to cook.

The pancakes will be cooked in no time at all.

* * *

I walked to the dining area, Plate with pancakes held in my right hand with practiced ease, plates for everyone in my left and the maple syrup on top of them.

As I approached the dining area with my bounty I quickly found that the table had a few extra people seated. Ruby and her team sat across from my team, watching me walk towards them.

I arrived at the table and looked at team RWBY with a grin. "Now what are you four doing here?" I asked fighting back laughter.

Yang spoke up, "We heard Nora going on about you making pancakes and well, I want pancakes." Yang said grinning.

Weiss then spoke up, gazing at the pancakes as if she couldn't believe I had made them. "Then Ruby dragged the rest of us here, saying it would be a good team bonding exercise."

Well it looks like Weiss and Ruby have sorted out their problem, that's good. I turned to Ruby to see her gazing at the pancakes with sparkles in her eyes a small line of drool dripping out of her mouth. Wow she really wants pancakes.

Blake put down the book she was reading and looked at me. "I do rather enjoy blueberries so I thought I should give it a try."

I rolled my eyes at this before placing the pancakes down, passing out the plates I had for my team as team RWBY had thankfully already had their own out.

As the others quickly grabbed pancakes from the plate I grabbed my own and drizzled some maple syrup onto it.

I took cut a small slice and then bought it to my mouth. I smiled as the taste hit me. Just right.

I heard Ren speak up. "These are…really good." He said his hands quickly getting the next slice ready to eat.

Nora bounded beside me still eating the pancake as she muffled "These are AMAZING!" at me through her food. It was either that or "This is day bling."

Weiss spoke up a smile on her face hands shaking in front of her, "These are delicious! Did you cook these from scratch?"

I nodded taking another bite out of my pancake as I did so. Oh that hit the spot.

Ruby and Yang appeared to be in a world of their own, utterly at bliss as they devoured the pancakes at speed that rivalled Nora.

Blake looked at me, a slight blush visible on her face as she did so. "This food is incredible Jaune" She praised smiling at me.

Pyrrha clapped me on the shoulder. "This is indeed a fine meal Jaune!" Pyrrha said motioning towards the food with her fork.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up at all the praise my fellow classmates were heaping on me. I mean it wasn't that impressive I just cooked breakfast. I did it all the time back home.

As I finished my own musings Ruby and Yang finished their pancake with a loud 'Ah' of contentment and turned towards me.

"Your making these again tomorrow, aren't you fellow Blond?" Yang asked, her tone still holding that slightly teasing nature it always did.

Ruby's eyes lit up a this possibility. "Oh please do! These pancakes are so amazing like oh my god they're so good!"

I shrugged. "I don't know " I said hesitantly, "This was kind of going to be a one off thing…" I turned back to the others and cringed back in the face of one of the most heart-rendingly adorable puppy dog eyes staring back at me from Ruby's silver eyes.

I turned to the others only to find my defences fracture even further under the assault of pleading looks and puupy dog eyes the others gave me. Ren simply rolled his eyes and gave me a 'what can you do' shrug.

I sighed.

"Fine, but only once a week." I said firmly watching the girls break out in celebration. "I do need to do training you know."

But even as I said it I was fighting to keep a smile from erupting in my face as the others dug into the pancakes. This was fun, and I had friends my own age. Never saw that one coming.

Here's hoping the rest of the year moved on just as smoothly.

* * *

I caught the blow on my shield and was flung back from the force of it, losing my grip on the ground and rolling backwards.

I looked up to see Nora standing there with Magnhild in its war hammer form now resting on her shoulder.

"Not like that Jaune." Pyrrha called out to me, giving advice from the sideline. "Against an opponent that can overpower you as easily as Nora it's best to deflect the blow with your shield rather than block."

"Or just not get hit in the first place." Ren called out, moving through stances of his martial art.

I shook my arm, trying to shake off the buzzing sensation that was rising up it after being hit by the hammer and turned back to Nora.

"Again." I said, bracing myself for the next assault.

It was weeks from that first day of classes and Pyrrha was now teaching me how to deal with opponents that were stronger than myself with the shield.

Between the first day and the weeks that had past I had learnt many things about my teammates.

Like the fact that Pyrrha actually is descended from a long and venerated line of great huntresses, each one taking up their own personal shield, which Pyrrha called Akoúo̱ as well as their own build of the family weapon, the javelin-sword-rifle hybrid that was called Miló

Or the fact that Ren was a master at unarmed combat, and could kick my ass just as readily without his guns as he could with them. Ren was teaching Pyrrha and I some basic techniques for unarmed fighting, while Nora had already been learning for Ren for quite some time now.

Nora I learned had been Ren's best friend through school, and was the only one that stuck by him when he was ostracised for being the 'perfect' student. In addition to this Nora's father was one of the greatest Blacksmiths in all of the world, and Nora had a fair share of her old man's talent herself having built the monstrosity of destruction that was her war hammer Magnhild entirely by herself.

As for me well…my trigger still hadn't formed yet, annoyingly. But I was loving the classes that Beacon was putting forward.

In classes we had primarily only had theory, but there were still the occasional sparring sessions every now and then that kept the rust from forming.

And that was without including the training like this I went through with my teammates.

I'd been practicing against Ren until recently, a challenge I appreciated as Ren was not only much faster than me but wielded two weapons at once, much like the two claws of an incoming Grim.

My training against Nora however was not going as well.

The foes I had face up to now for the grand majority used their claws or fangs as weapons that were easily deflected by my sword or shield, as well as strong but very slow moving crushing attacks that I could easily move out of the way of.

Nora was the unholy mix of the best attributes of both without the weaknesses. Bone crushing strength in addition to dangerously swift speed. She could swing her hammer with the speed of a bolt of lightning and when it hit you the impact was pretty similar to a bolt of lightning as well. Then if by some miracle I did survive the impact with the war hammer, I was utterly owned by the secondary blast that erupted from the head of the weapon that Nora could use at will.

If I had my sword I could probably do something. But that would have defeated the point of the exercise.

So to ensure that I didn't use my sword it was resting in the hands of Pyrrha who was acting as my impromptu shield coach.

I watched Nora approach the grin on her face one of pure joy within this impromptu battle. I eyed the hammer twirling about her arms before suddenly it accelerated, Nora having pulled the trigger and sent it on a direct course to me.

I raised my shield to defend again against the weapon rocketing towards my right side but the instant it touched my shield I knew I'd misjudged it. The impact sent me sailing off my feet, a loud pop sounding as pain rocketed down my arm, skidding across the ground on my back before coming to a stop with a groan.

Ow.

By all that is, that girl knows how to hit.  
I felt my tender right shoulder with my left hand and fought back a hiss of pain. Oh yeah. That is most definitely a dislocated shoulder. Been a while since I did that. Though it was a toss up between falling from the tree and hitting hit by Nora again. Probably the tree. I could avoid the tree. Nora's attacks on the other hand, not so much.

"Sorry Jaune." Nora called out clearly having been able to tell what had happened when she hit me.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out concerned rushing towards me, "Are you okay?"

I sat up still cradling the injured shoulder. "I'm fine." I reassured her attempting to smile, "I just dislocated it."

Pyrrha did not seem to take this as a good thing. "We need to get you to the medbay immediately, I'll support you so…"

As Pyrrha was saying this Ren simply walked up to me, grabbed my right arm and snapped it back into place.

A whoosh of air escaped through my clenched teeth. I knew it was coming, but damn that hurt!

I rotated my arm slowly, making sure it was properly located once more as I examined it.

Suddenly I felt two hands grab my face firmly and turn it forwards. I gulped. Pyrrha's gaze was pinning me, under the full weight of her 'What-did-you-do-Jaune" look that I had steadily got more and more accustomed to as the weeks went on.

I mean so what if my personal training schedule can be deemed as an act of torture, I mean it worked didn't it? Not that I would ever say this to Pyrrha. Although my interactions with females over the age of twelve was limited before my arrival at Beacon I still learnt several integral rules when it came to dealing with them.

The first rule was one that the Old Bastard had sat me down and told me himself, in a deadly serious manner, with a great deal of expletives and examples of personal experience. I summed it up as this. Women can become utterly blood-freezing-ly terrifying if you do something they perceive as wrong.

Ren shrugged. "He dislocated it last week against me, and it popped back in just fine." He said matter of factly.

Pyrrha's death glare turned on Ren at that moment sending him recoiling backwards in fear. Lucky, he can move, I'm still stuck in this death grip on my face. Pyrrha turned towards me, a scowl on her face. "You are not to do that again. If you dislocate it, you are to go to the infirmary. Are we clear?" Pyrrha said her voice as sharp and as unyielding as her weapon.

At this I fell back to the strategy that the old Bastard had taught me to deal in situations like this. Agree with everything they say without hesitation. "Crystal." I gasped, her grip on my skull becoming more than a tad painful.

At that a smile reappeared on Pyrrha's face, leaving no trace of the terrifying monster that had stood in her place only seconds ago. "Wonderful." Then she released her hands from my head and walked out of the room with Nora, conversing amiably as she did so.

Ren walked over to me his face still pale, and pulled me up with a grunt. "That was…" Ren stopped as if searching for the right term.

"A terror of heart stopping proportions?" I suggested, as I stopped rotating my arm, happy with its movement.

Ren snickered. "That does seem to fit aptly." Ren remarked as we both walked out of our impromptu training hall and to our first class of the day.

…

What was that again?

Right, our first duelling class with Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

At the start of the lesson Professor Goodwitch had chosen myself as well as not-Carmen who I had later found was called Cardin Winchester to demonstrate the duelling arena.

It was a truly impressive set up, the lights in the room sending everywhere but the arena into complete darkness, making it seem as if only Cardin and me were the only people in the room.

Cardin's already tall form was even more imposing with his heavy armour strapped on, coloured a dull silver-grey with a faded gold on the edges. Upon his chest plate there was a bird with its wings outstretched coloured the same as his armour's edges. Beneath the armour he wore a black shirt with a red trim, the collar poking out over his armour and black pants with an identical colour as well as a maroon belt.

His weapon was certainly nothing to scoff at either, a beast of a mace that Cardin could hold with ease in one hand. It was a vicious looking thing, the striking end looking like a dozen or so metal pincers coming together. I also noticed a red gem set within the mace itself, probably a conduit for his aura.

I heard the cheers and cries of the other students die away as I drew my sword and slipped on my shield.

Okay then Cardin, let's see how you do.

Cardin moved in swiftly, his arm drawn back to deliver a crushing blow with his mace. Favouring the overwhelming offense then Cardin? A bold strategy, certainly.

I moved my shield in the path of the incoming blows, deflecting those I could and blocking those I couldn't.

I was immensely glad I had been training against Nora. Cardin's strength was nothing to scoff at, but it lacked that utterly pants-wetting speed that Nora could achieve with Magnhild. I was used to attempting to block a much faster target with my shield so I could deal with Cardin's flurry of attacks.

The look that showed on Cardin's face showed his frustration in failing to strike me, and his blows became more haphazard, his anger making his blows stronger, but also sloppier.

Bingo.

As the next strike came down I slapped it aside with my shield before lashing out with my sword in an arching swing.

Cardin reacted quickly leaning backwards as my sword approached and avoided the lion's share of the attack but still suffered a minor slice to the cheek. He wasn't harmed of course the ever present aura protecting him.

I let out a small grin. This wasn't half bad.

At this Cardin's last straw snapped and he let out a roar of anger, grasping the mace with both hands and swinging it at my right side.

I raised my sword to defend against the blow when my shoulder flared up and my sword faltered. My shoulder hadn't healed from this morning's training!

Oh boy, this is going to hurt.

Jaune Arc, Grand Master of the art of the understatement.

The mace thundered into me, the air whooshing out of my lungs from the impact and sending me skidding backwards.

That was a hell of a swing from Cardin.

"Come on." Cardin roared, "Get up you son of a bitch!"

Did he…

Oh he did not…

I heard what sounded like Professer Goodwitch reprimand Cardin for his language while the crowd gave their own response to Cardin's insult.

I however honestly didn't care about that.

The smile was gone from my face, like a lit candle in the face of an oncoming blizzard. My eyes narrowed.

Cardin has said something utterly unforgivable to me.

I unstrapped my left arm from my shield, letting the shield fall to the floor with a loud metallic clang.

Duel? Who cares about the stupid duel?

My left hand joined my right in grasping the grip of my sword with white knuckles shaking from the force of my anger.

All I want to do is make Cardin bleed.

I leapt forward with a roar both hands unleashing a gargantuan blow against a shocked Cardin, who just bought up his mace to block in time, clearly on the backfoot.

Well, tough luck on that front Cardin, there's no way I'm done yet.

I continued swinging my blade back and forth furiously with all the strength I could muster, trying to wipe that smug look of his face with three feet of steel. Cardin retreated, awkwardly blocking each of my rage filled blows. I landed small knicks here and there but no real contact.

Time for the finisher.

I swung my sword left one more time and drew the blade back further, getting ready to put all my momentum into this next strike. Into one of my few original sword techniques. One I couldn't have done with the shield.

"Jaune Arc Sword Style Number One:" I growled out, my right arm swinging across with tremendous speed with another blow aiming for Cardin's face, Cardin raising his mace to block…

Nothing.

My right hand was on my right side at the end of the swing, extended outright and also empty handed.

The sword finished its brief descent through the air and was grasped firmly in my left hand.

Dodge this asshole.

My left arm swung forward utilizing the momentum I had already built up with my right arm and slammed the edge of the blade into Cardin's stomach, causing him to curl around it, gasping for air that seemingly wouldn't come as he fell to his knees. "False Moon." I intoned, my eyes gazing down, burning from the force of my wrath that sought to consume me.

Time to make this lesson abundantly clear to Cardin.

I bent down and spoke quietly but firmly into the ear of my breathless opponent. "If I ever hear you refer to my mother again, Cardin, we are going to have a problem." Then I stood up and walked back to pick up my shield, leaving my wheezing opponent behind me.

A buzzer sounded and the lights flashed back on revealing the rest of the room.

"That's enough." Goodwitch said firmly walking forward, her eyes seemingly daring us to continue our little duel and incite her ire before turning to the other students. Cardin got up slowly, using his mace as an impromptu support. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply before exhaling loudly forcing myself to let go of the anger that was bubbling inside me. It would do no good here now.

The audience looked rather stunned at my sudden switch from the combat before turning to focus on Professor Goodwitch.

I turned to the two projections of myself and Cardin above the stage, and our respective aura levels below.

Cardin's was clearly in the red while mine was just under half way. Wow that must have been some hit he got me with. It couldn't have just been him, that thing was a force similar to one of Nora's boosted strikes. Maybe the gemstone in the mace was some kind of kinetic amplifier? I dunno.

Goodwitch finished walking forward and began speaking in a lecturing tone, "Students, as you can see Mr Winchester's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

I looked out into the crown and saw Pyrrha staring back at me in shock, most likely utterly unprepared for my little…outburst.

I've really got to work on that.

And explaining this to the others…that's not going to be fun.

How bout I just don't explain it.

Good plan Jaune!

Utterly unfeasible but still, a good plan.

Wait looks like Goodwitch is saying something important.

"Remember everyone, The Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing." Goodwitch said smartly, her purple cloak waving slightly on an unseen wind.

I saw the others next to Pyrrha acting excitedly in response to this news, Yang unleashing some quick punches, Weiss shaking her hands excitedly with a smile, Ruby tapping her feet wriggling about with a look of joy and Pyrrha…still looking at me with concern in her eyes.

Damn it.

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Goodwitch finished her eyes flicking to me quickly before returning to the others.

With that the bell rang signalling the end of class and I made my way out of the class swiftly, not stopping as I say Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Weiss wave at me.

I need a shower, stat. My anger's still bubbling away under this thin veneer of calm.

* * *

I returned from my quick blast under an ice cold shower had served its purpose in chilling my anger, grabbing a meal and sitting down next to team RWBY and JNPR as if nothing had happened.

Denial, ahoy!

Looks like Nora's telling team RWBY about her recurring dream. "So, there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora began her eyes scanning team RWBY as she told the tale.

Ren interrupted, "It was day." He said dryly.

Blake appeared to be reading two books at once while Yang was enthralled by Nora's story. Weiss was filing her nails and Ruby was…looking at me concerningly. A quick peek in the corner of my eye said that Pyrrha was giving me the same look.

I focused my attention on my meal and began methodically eating my meal.

Because there was nothing for me to talk about.

At all.

"We were surrounded by Ursi." Nora continued dramatically.

"They were Beowolves." Ren added again, swirling his coffee.

Suddenly Nora sttod up, stating loudly, "Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em"

"But they were no match. And in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighed loudly. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He informed team RWBY, gesturing with his right hand and balancing his mug on his left.

However my plan for being left alone fell apart as Pyrrha was no longer content to merely watch me.

"Jaune, are you okay." Pyrrha asked, worry evident in her face.

" Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said curtly and got back to eating my meal.

My answer had drawn the attention of everyone else in the group.

Damn it.

At this Ruby replied hesitantly, "It's just that you seem a little…not okay." She said playing with her hands.

I forced a smile onto my face. 'Guys you worrying over nothing seriously." I grinned with a smile that no doubt looked more like a grimace then a beam of joy.

Suddenly I heard loud laughter in my ears, the tone familiar. I turned to the source of it to see tem CRDL terrorizing a young brown haired rabbit faunus who was trying to have lunch, Sky Lark mockingly making ears with his hands above his head while Cardin laughed loudly.

I felt my right hand clench into a fist unwillingly.

Suddenly Pyrrha's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Jaune, what was that when you were fighting Cardin? I've never seen you like that before."

"It was nothing." I said firmly, turning to face the others again.

"It sure didn't like nothing." Ruby remarked suspiciously.

I frowned slightly at this. "It. Was. Nothing." I reaffirmed my anger starting to rise again.

I felt Pyrrha's hand on my arm. "Jaune you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." She said earnestly her eyes locked onto mine.

Then Nora jumped up again. "Ooh! We'll break his legs!" She said excitingly striking a battle pose.

I put a hand to the bridge of my nose, breathing in deeply before I snapped at one of my friends. "For the last time I am telling you, it was…" My eeys narrowed as I caught site of a scene in my peripheral vision. "Hold that thought."

I stood up from the table and made my way towards it. Cardin was grabbing onto the girl's long rabbit ears that extended from the top of her ears, causing her quite a lot of pain from the looks of it as the rest of his team laughed at the spectacle. My mind flashed to little Kira back home and my hands clenched into fists again.

Time for one of the Old Bastard's classics.

I walked over to Cardin and stopped in front of him examining his expression with faux confusion. "There's something on your face!" I exclaimed loudly. Cardin scowled at being interrupted in the middle of his fun and turned towards me, "What are yo…"

My left hook crashed into his cheek, sending him spinning to the floor. "It was PAIN." I finished before turning away.

I went to see if the fanus girl was alright to see she had already run off. Well at leash she's okay

"JAUNE ARC!" A voice called out loudly, as heels clicked ominously as they approached.

Ah, dang it.

It appears Professor Goodwitch walked by just in time to see me land a punch on Cardin.

"Apologize to Mr. Winchester at once." She demanded, hands on her hips as she stared at jme through her glasses.

Now on one hand I could apologize for resorting to violence, and probably walk away with a warning.

On the other hand this is practically a gift wrapped set up, in front of a loud crowd of people. The Old Bastard would crucify me if I did not ruthless exploit such an opppurtunity.

So I did.

I place both hands in front of me and grasped them together and put on my best repentant look. "I'm truly sorry you were born retarded Cardin."

The look on Cardin's face and the laughter that erupted around me, solidified my thought as Goodwitch proceeded to assign me detention.

Totally worth it.

* * *

I sat down in our next class, once again dressed in the Beacon Academy Uniform, ignoring the whispers that were being said around me, taking a seat away from Pyrrha and the others so as to avoid talking about what I had tried to avoid earlier. Or hitting Cardin.

I'd do that later. In private.

Dr Oobleck glided around the room in blurs of motion, reappearing in different positions at will, taking sips of his coffee as he continued on with his lecture.

Over the last few weeks I'd gradually gotten used to his fast paced talking and was able to make what he said out now. Mostly.

"Listen, yes progress for the Faunus rights revolution more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in the Menagerie." Dr Oobleck stated blurring in front of the map in the front to point it out the small island with the pointer in his left hand, before dashing off again taking another sip of his coffee in his right hand.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." He said stopping to take another sip of coffee allowing us students to rest our necks from following him around the room.

"Now. Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?" Dr Oobleck asked the class.

A few hands raised around the room including the brown haired rabbit faunus that Cardin had been tormenting earlier. I found myself gritting my teeth slightly at this reality.

Dr Oobleck apparently agreed with me, "Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He admonished taking another sip of his coffee before continuing on waving his pointer. "I mean, I mean just look at what happened to Light Fang. Now which one of you young scholars san tell me, what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand quickly with Dr Oobleck acknowledging her with a quick, "Yes?" Weiss spoke confidently, "The battle at For t Castle."

I found myself shaking my head at the name. Fort Castle? Someone willing chose to call it that? Could've been worse though I guess. Before it was a fort it was Castle Castle.

"Precisley." Dr Oobleck praised with a wave of his pointer before continuing on. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over general Lagoon's forces?"

Dr Oobleck looked around the room before focusing on someone sitting behind me. "Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." He fired rapidly.

"Well," Cardin began, "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Dr Oobleck looked about as impressed with his response as I did, shaking his head before I heard Pyrrha's voice cut in. "You're not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin?" She asked sardonically.

Ooh, give me my sword and five minutes alone with him and he'll be the most open minded person there is.

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin challenged back at her, raising his arms.

"No," Pyrrha said turning back to face Dr Oobleck, "I have the answer, its night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha stated while Cardin grumbled.

That was true enough. The amount of times I'd had the kids try to sneak to the cookie jar after lights out with utter ease had forced me to develop my own vision in the dark to escort them back to bed. Little rascals.

Blake continued picking up where Pyrrha left off, "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake stated with Dr Oobleck nodding along at her summary.

Blake then turned towards Cardin a hint of a smile on her lips before continuing on. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She finished her yellow eyes narrowing at Cardin.

Ooh, burn.

Cardin growled and went to stand up. Dr Oobleck spoke firmly to him "Mr Winchester, please take your seat. You will be joining me after class for additional readings."

Cardin grunted and sat down, fuming. Sucks to be you, Cardin.

And with that the class continued on unabated until the bell signalling the end of class sounded.

I saw the bunny faunus go to dash off so I hurdled my desk, running off after her, "Hey, wait up." I called out.

The girl turned her eyes slightly fearful, before seein git was me. "W-what do you want?" She said shyly eyes looking down.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out my small tub of salve before placing it in her hands. "Here." I said, "Put the salve on where it hurts and it will ease the pain." I said calmly before stepping away going to walk back to my dorm room.

"Wait!" I heard her call quietly behind me.

I turned around to see her holding the salve in her hands, a small smile on her face. "Thank you." She said, bowing slightly. "I'm Velvet." She said introducing herself.

"Jaune." I replied taking her hand and kissing it lightly on the back.

Velvet flushed a bright red, stammering slightly.

I turned waving a hand as I walked away, "It was nice meeting you Velvet." I called back as I moved further from Velvet.

"Nice to meet you to Jaune!" I heard her reply quietly as I turned the corner.

I walked back passed the classroom only for Pyrrha to stop me, her hand grabbing my arm tightly. "Jaune, please wait. What's been with you today?" she asked beseechingly

I bought a finger up asking for silence. "Let's get back to the dorm room. I'll explain everything there." I said tiredly. "We may as well wait for everyone else to arrive as well."

* * *

The two teams were sitting down in Team JNPR's dorm room, Blake examining my small collection of books avidly from her seat, while they waited for me to speak.

I sighed before walking over to the bookcase and pulling out my battered old copy of 'The Protector', before flipping to the back and removing what I had stored within it.

"I've already told my team, but uh, I spent the last decade or so growing up in an orphanage." I said quietly, the girls of team RWBY looking at me with shock before another emotion set in. I handed the photo in my hand to Ren. "This is it."

The others crowded around the picture, trying to look at it.

I'd gotten that picture taken about a week before the gate fell and the old bastard gave it to me as I was leaving for Beacon.

It had me balancing haphazardly on one leg, the kids climbing all over my body, with Spot having claimed his place on the top of my head, his claws firmly entwined with my hair. Andy was hanging upside down off my left arm, while Kira's head popped up behind my right shoulder, her little tiger ears in mid swivel as the camera went off, her brown eyes sparkling happily.

The other kids were having a ball too, in the still frame of me in falling, mid tackle beneath an avalanche of kids. The old man could be seen in the background laughing his head off, his grey beard as spotless as always, as he rolled down the ramp at the front of the orphanage.

"They're all faunus." Blake noted looking at the children in the picture.

I nodded before I started talking "I live in one of the small Faunus colonies, the old man's wife was a faunus and used to run the orphanage, but she passed away when I was little."

I was shocked by the discrimination against Faunus the first time I had left the village. I couldn't believe people would treat each other like that.

Nora examined the photo before eying the old bastard in the photo. "Jaune, is this the man who sent you the letter a while ago?"

I nodded, chuckling slightly. "Yep, that's the Old Bastard in all his glory." I said smiling fondly.

Ruby frowned at me. "Why do you call him that? It doesn't seem very nice." Ruby said reproachingly.

Well I can see how she could think that.

I waved my hands explaining. "No, you see to the old man it's kind of like a title for him." I took on my closest approximation of his voice. "I'm not _a_ old bastard, laddie, I'm _the _Old Bastard." I said in his utterly unmistakable voice before continuing on. "I helped him out around the orphanage because well…"

I didn't really have to say why I needed to help the old man, that much was obvious from the photo. He sat within a steel wheelchair, his lower half hidden beneath a blanket he'd put on due to the cold that day.

"He used to be a huntsman back in the day." I informed the others "But he was injured on the job."

Yang took her own glance at the photo before glancing back at me. "Was he the one who trained you?" She asked her eyes inquisitive.

Uhh…

"_You freaking shot me you Old BASTARD!"_

"_Think of it as an incentive to move faster laddie. Now get moving or the next one will hit something painful!" _

"_Wargh!"_

I shuddered. "One could say that."

Weiss asked me her own question from observing the photo, "There wasn't anyone your age there?"

"Ah, no." I agreed with her before pointing to the orange and brown streaked hair of Kira. "Kira there is the oldest after me and she just hit twelve."

I retrieved the photo and carefully stored it back within the book.

Then Ren spoke up, "Is the sword and shield his?" he inquired obviously trying to perceive the old man wielding them.

"Oh god no." I said shaking my head, "The Old man's a gun user. Never used a shield in his life but knows the basics about using a sword."

The others mulled this over and I sighed internally.

Good, the others were focusing entirely on this.

Now hopefully they wouldn't say anything else about before and move o…

"What happened this morning against Cardin?" Pyrrha asked shattering my hope that I wouldn't have to talk about it. "I've never seen you so…"

I interrupted her, speaking firmly. "I really don't want to talk about this."

Pyrrha didn't stop pushing however. "Jaune, please we just want to he…"

"PYRRHA!" I snapped loudly turning towards her swiftly.

Pyrrha flinched and drew back, obviously not expecting my outburst.

I breathed in deeply in exhaled, fighting to stay calm.

They don't mean any harm Jaune, they just want to help.

Well this is one particular subject I do not want to discuss.

Ever.

"Please." I said finally, my tone pleading, begging Pyrrha to agree. "Just…please let me have this."

Pyrrha halted at my tone before nodding hesitantly.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I said earnestly.

The room was getting to be a tad too close for me, I needed some space.

"I'm going for a walk." I said before quickly making my way to the door and shutting it behind me, dashing around the corner as I heard the door open once more.

* * *

I sat down on the cold cement of the roof, with a sigh before resting on my back looking up at the stars.

That was one thing that didn't change here at Beacon.

The stars are the same no matter where you look at them from.

I brushed a hand through my hair absently as I thought back to the question Pyrrha had asked me.

I really didn't want to answer that question. Because it would have led to me admitting something aloud that I never wanted to do.

I stared up at the moon, feeling the cool night air woosh over me.

A simple fact that had tormented me for the majority of my life.

My mother, who I knew loved me with everything she had, whose lessons still echoed with me…

…

Whose screams haunted me…

…

I can't remember her face.

I know I had a mother, but whenever I tried to remember what she looked like my mind only revealed darkness.

I didn't know what my father looked like but I can't recall ever seeing him before as he died when I was born.

But I had been with my mother, lived beside her for years.

Why couldn't I remember what she looked like?

* * *

**AN:**

**Well here we go, chapter 3 done and dusted.**

**16,335 words later.**

**Just to help you put an image to the Old Bastard, imagine the form and voice of an old Sean Connery. The instant I wrote it down his voice was the one that sounded in my head.**

**The next chapter might take a while, due to a combination of assignments, upcoming exams and me wanting to let RWBY play out a bit longer so I can mix my ideas with the actual canon storyline.**

**Don't worry though it won't follow all of Canon, I've already got quite a few elements in play that will come to fruition later. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Also if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story PM me.**

**Cheers,**

**The Inner Hollow **


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself staring up at the moon once more, my eyes settling on the fragments extending away from the moon itself, idly counting them so as to keep myself occupied.

Let's see then…

One fragment…

Two fragment…

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Three fragments…

Eventually I heard the footsteps get even closer, the door back inside swinging open with a loud creak before they came to a stop. Whoever that was their shadow was trailing over me, extended by the artificial light.

Pretend they aren't there Jaune. Then maybe they'll go away.

Seems feasible.

Slightly.

I sat up from the cold cement of the roof and looked out over the many building of beacon, shrouded in the darkness of the night, save for a few lit windows here and there.

And the massive glowing green lights that occupied the central towers of Beacon academy of course.

What the blazes were those things anyway?

I mean, something is telling me that it isn't a giant night light.

I mean there has got to be some reason behind building it, right?

No one would build something that massive purely for the way it looks.

Probably.

Suddenly the sound of someone coughing broke into my monologue.

Oh for the…what do they want now?

I turned around to face whoever it was that was behind me, ready to give them the painful end of a blistering tirade before stopping when I saw who it was.

"Beautiful night out, isn't it Jaune, my boy?" Peter Port asked his eyes scanning the horizon briefly before focusing firmly on me, extending a hand to help me up. "Let's take a walk then shall we?"

Ah.

Well, this is awkward.

Glad I cut myself off before I said something I'd regret.

I took Peter's hand and pulled myself back up ready for what my deeply ingrained through experience Port-senses said was to be a lecture, only to be relieved when he instead turned around motioning for me to follow him as he walked through the door again.

I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, my body informing me that I was somehow walking into something painful, but my mind not succeeding in making the connection.

We walked in somewhat silence, Peter humming away happily under his breath, hands conduction an invisible orchestra as he walked, only stopping their movements to 'shh' me if I went to interrupt…

I gave up on trying to talk to him as we walked. I'd ask my questions when we arrived at wherever we were going to.

And I think I can guess where, now that we we're on the second floor again.

Peter flicked out a key and unlocked the door to his classroom, opening it up, flicking the light on and walking through the doorway and then after I had followed after him closed the door and locked it behind him. We both stood before his desk, Peter still facing away from me.

Peter turned to me with a chuckle, "Sorry about that Jaune, my boy, but this is going to be something private and I doubt you'd want to air out your secret on top of the roof of the student dorms. Not exactly the most private of locations wouldn't you agree?"

I froze at that, the realization seeping through me. I had almost had a blow up on the top of the roof where all the other students were staying, my team included. I should now better than anyone how well sound can travel in the windows are open from my time back home.

I pushed past my realization to focus on Peter. This was the perfect time to ask him the question I hadn't been able to before, about why I was never taught about aura among other things. But before I was able to ask my first question Peter's voice interrupted me.

"I know you must have questions Jaune," Peter began his voice firm and lacking much of the joviality that was usually present. "But as you are now Jaune, you aren't ready to talk."

What?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I felt my anger bubbling up again.

Peter continued on. "As you are now, Jaune, you're consumed by your emotions, they control you not the other way around." With that Peter let out a smile that instinctively filled me with dread. "So we'll just deal with it the way we always do."

With that Peter raised his hands up into a well-practiced guard. "Time for good old fashioned sparring, Jaune, just like old times."

Oh God.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

It was much, _much_ worse.

You see if there was one thing that I hated more than sparring with Peter when he had his axe-musket it was sparring with him when he _didn't_.

What most people failed to realise is that the axe-musket was the second weapon that Peter mastered in his journey to become a hunter all those years ago. And Peter used the first ones to beat a Beowolf into unconsciousness.

Most people refer to them after being hit by them as, by either a train or a house.

Peter called them his left and right fists.

I am going to get my ass handed to me right now.

Screw it. I feel like hitting something anyway.

I bought my fists up into the shielding guard in front of my face, wary of the sheer power that I knew was behind Peter's fists.

Peter raised his arms into his own guard, perfectly held, still the epitome of a pugilist.

I wonder how Yang would take it if she knew that kindly professor Port could probably out box her with one hand tied behind his back.

We both moved forward, circling each other slightly each waiting for the other to make a move. Peter's eyes no longer held the joviality that was always within them otherwise. What stared back at me now were two orbs of obsidian, unyielding and unflinching. Peter's battle face.

Suddenly I lashed out with a left jab, easily blocked by Peter's guard but I didn't let up. Jab after Jab rained out, trying to find a gap in Peter's guard to no avail. It was like punching a brick wall, immovable from any direction.

Ok that's not working.

Change to something else then.

I bounced on my feet switching from an orthodox stance to a south paw hoping the sudden change would confuse Peter as I started throwing out jabs with my right arm.

No dice there either.

Peter watched me with hardened eyes, either knocking away my jabs or letting them break harmlessly against his guard silently.

All right then fine, if that won't work then let's get closer!

I ducked my head and dashed forward ready to put the hurt onto Peter as I drew back my left fist for a straight. I didn't even see the fist that hit me. In a blur of movement so fast to call it a blink wouldn't do it justice, Peter had lashed out with a perfectly thrown left jab that caught me directly in the centre of the face, my own momentum adding more weight to the already formidable punch. I've been hit by Ursa that had less force behind them than this punch. And this was just a _jab_. I was surprised I was still conscious.

Wait, not for long.

As I stood there perfectly stunned by Peter's masterpiece of a blow, I saw his right fist blur forward and vanish. I didn't see it but I sure as anything felt it crash into my chin as it lifted me from my feat.

Well…

That's going to hurt in the morning.

I knew this was a bad idea.

_WHAM_

Darkness.

* * *

_SPLASH_

I spluttered as I got up, waving my arms wildly before groaning and clutching my face as it throbbed painfully.

Argh, that stings. What the hell happened?

"You all cooled off now Jaune, my boy?" I heard a voice ask jovially as a hand reached down to pull me up.

I looked up and there was Peter standing over me with a now empty bucket, apparently having used it to wake me up after he coldcocked me into unconsciousness.

Oh right. I sparred with Peter using only our hands.

Willingly.

Wow. I really must have been messed up.

"I'm fine now." I replied with a slight grimace taking Peter's hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks for knocking me out of my funk." My chin decided to throb painfully at that point and I rubbed it with a hiss. "Literally." I finished rather sardonically.

Peter chortled at that, slapping me on the back solidly and causing me to stagger forward. "Any time Jaune, my boy! But now then," Peter motioned to a seat as he sat down on his desk. "Time you and I had our little talk.

I nodded at that, grimacing as I took my own seat. The pain was thankfully fading fast. Thanks for that magic healing aura.

"How did you know I was going to be…" I struggled to find the words to accurately describe my previous state. "not okay?" I finally decided on.

Peter chuckled. "I had two hints Jaune my boy. The first was the fact that your teammates were looking for you."

I started at that, shocked. Then I remembered back to what I had done before leaving and groaned burying my head in my hands. I felt like an ass.

"Miss Nikos almost found you before I sent her off in the other direction." Peter admitted. I went to interrupt at that but Peter continued on regardless. "The second hint," Peter said his eyes softening, "is that you become like this at the same time every year Jaune."

Eh?

What's that supposed to mea…

Oh.

Now I get it.

Today's the day the Old Bastard found me after all.

I don't remember much about what led me to where the Old Bastard was. I don't remember anything really.

He'd found me washed up on the bank of the river outside Freshwater, my clothes torn and stained with blood, along with the gift on my back and tightly clutching the sheathed sword I used now tightly in my arms. I was so weak and feverish I didn't wake up until a week later, a near total amnesiac at the time, recalling nothing other than my name Jaune Arc.

As time went on, I started remembering more and more, that the sword was a family heirloom from the Great War, my birthday, that I was raised by mother, that my father died before I was born, that I loved my mother dearly. But even all these years later two things remained lost to me.

What my mother looked like.

And what led me to be washed up outside Freshwater in the first place.

But every year, without fail on the day I'd washed up on that shore, my blood would boil, my anger rise far quicker and swiftly, something deep within me saying that something horrible was going to happen on this day and force me to be ready for anything.

Until I realised why it was doing it anyway. Come tomorrow the sense of ill at ease would pass over once more until next year presumably.

Damn it.

Every year it came around and I still never realize it until someone else points it out.

Suddenly a thought struck me. Something which made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever.

"Peter," I began my tone full of suspicion, "How exactly did you remember the date? You're even worse than dates than I am."

That's a bit of an understatement there. Peter's forgotten his own birthday every year I've known him.

Peter coughed at that looking to the side. "Ahem, Uh, well you see there Jaune." What came next cut him off completely.

A loud squawk filled the air, and something blurred down from the roof latching onto my head with sharp claws. Two grey eyes staring down at me as they popped up over my head.

"I had a bit of a… reminder myself." Peter admitted with a chuckle as he gazed upon Spot sitting atop my head once again.

I sighed and raised a hand to pat the owl standing atop my head. "Hello Spot." I murmured, Spot pressing into my hand with a happy cry.

Suddenly Peter perked up again. "Ah yes, another thing before I forget." He started walking towards me. "Spot go ahead."

I frowned "Wait what are you…" I was interrupted by Spot's beak flashing down and pecking me solidly on the forehead.

"Ow, you little feathered…" I swore hands reaching for Spot as flew up and out of my reach.

"Calling out the name of a technique when using it in combat Jaune?" Peter questioned admonishingly shaking his head.

I cringed at that.

Uh-oh.

"I certainly don't remember teaching you that foolishness." He finished awaiting my explanation with a raised brow.

"You see, uh…" My mind trailed off struggling to find any excuse I could throw in the face of this.

C'mon Jaune think, think…

Bingo.

"The Old Bastard does it all the time." I finished thinking it to be a suitable defence.

Peter apparently disagreed. "Well Jaune my boy, you seem to be forgetting one very important aspect about his fighting style." Peter stated his eyes waiting for me to make the connection.

No worries there Peter, it's already hit me.

The Old Bastard would not be caught dead telling the truth in the best of times, let alone the middle of a fight.

"_Piercing Headshot!"_

_BANG!_

"_ARGH! You sonofa, you shot me in the foot you Old Bastard!" _

"_And if you don't get up laddie, I'll shoot you in the other one you gullible fool!"_

_BANG!_

I shook my head and sighed. "You're right Peter, I'm sorry."

But with that I remembered what it was I had been trying to ask Peter for the past few weeks.

"Peter why did you never teach me about Aura?" I asked the question having bounced around my mind for the past few weeks, but every time I had gone to approach Peter either he had been drawn away or I had. "And why did neither you or the Old Bastard activate my Aura?"

Peter seemed thrown by my question before sighing, massaging his brow with one hand. "Jaune." Peter began choosing his words carefully. "I know you've most likely been wondering about this for a while now, but I cannot give you the answer you seek."

What?

That makes…no sense whatsoever.

Why on earth wouldn't he be able to tell me?

"Peter I'm not a child anymore I'm ready to…" I started, trying to convince him.

"I swore an oath Jaune." Peter cut me off speaking solidly. "That is not something I do lightly or without reason. I will not break it."

Whoa.

This is much bigger than I thought.

Peter is very big on keeping his word, operating on the adage "a man's word is his bond" as one of his defining principles as both a man and as a gentlemen. In the entire time I had known Peter he had never to my knowledge lied. If the answer was not something he would want to say however he either tries to change the subject or won't answer at all.

For him to swear an oath…

Hold that thought.

"You swore an oath not to tell me something?" I asked slightly incredulous at this development. "Just me?"

Peter shook his head. "No Jaune, I swore not to tell anyone, you included." Peter said before taking a firm stance. "And I shall speak no more on the matter."

Well there goes that idea.

When Peter wants to be there is nothing in this world that can be more stubborn than him.

He isn't going to be changing his mind.

Spot flew back down and landed on my shoulder, butting his head against mine consolingly.

Thanks Spot.

"Now then Jaune." Peter said, walking towards my desk, his silver moustache bouncing away. "Time for the other reason I bought you here."

I raised an eyebrow at this. There was another reason?

"You should tell your teammates about this Jaune. It is a rather large part of who you are." Peter said quietly, his eyes looking straight into mine.

No way in hell.

That was the first thought that roared through my mind.

"Peter this is something incredibly private, to me and as much as I like my team…" I started.

Peter interrupted finishing my sentence for me. "The people that I am trusting to fight alongside me and protect my life for the considerable future." Peter finished dryly, idly buffing one of his cuffs.

I went to answer that before faltering, letting my head sink.

Damn it Peter, why do you have to be so good at that?

Makes it really hard to avoid problems.

Peter sighed and took a seat across from me. "Jaune, these are people you are going to be entrusting your life with during battle." Peter said staring at me.

"If you can't trust them with your past, then how can you possibly trust them with your life?" Peter said patting me on the shoulder. "Now then, time for some more sparring Jaune. Let's see if we can work out that rust."

Spot saw what was coming and with a loud cry flew off, dashing out the window to leave me to my fate.

I bit back a whimper before standing up and raising my guard in preparation for the one sided ass whooping that is to follow.

If I'm lucky I won't get knocked out this time.

I rather doubt that I'm going to be that lucky.

This is most definitely going to hurt in the morning.

* * *

I stumbled back to my room, my body aching from the torrent of blows that Peter had landed on me. Granted I blocked most of them but when you're fighting Peter it doesn't really feel like much of a difference.

I stood before the door and hesitated. Didn't really leave the room with a smile last time did you Jaune?

Okay, Jaune. You're going to have to do it eventually.

May as well do it now.

Wait no maybe they're asleep.

Yes! Then I wouldn't have to say anything!

I opened up the door to see Pyrrha sitting by the window staring out the into the night, Ren sitting on his bed preforming some maintenance on his emerald guns, and Nora bouncing up and down on her bed slowly.

Damn it.

No luck there Jaune.

Well may as well get it over with.

I closed the door behind me loudly to draw attention.

Pyrrha turned and saw me her eyes lighting up. "Jaune!" she cried out rushing forward to greet me before hesitating and coming to a stop.

That's right, I blew up at Pyrrha before I left, I let my temper get the better of me.

I'm an idiot. I stepped forward to apologize for my actions. "Pyrrha I am so sor…"

"JAUNE!" I heard Nora cry out before I turned… directly into the flying body slam that she threw at me jumping off her bed.

The air whooshed out of my lungs as I fell, luckily landing on one of the beds with Nora on top of me instead of the floor.

Ren stopped cleaning his gun for a moment to look down at me sprawled beneath the triumphant Nora. "Hey Jaune." He said before going back to cleaning his gun. "Feeling better?"

I lifted Nora off me and gasped, forcing air back into my lungs. "Mentally, yes." I answered before cradling my ribs, already sore from Peter's 'sparring session' "Physically…ask me again in the morning."

Wait Jaune don't get distracted, fight on! Finish what you started.

"I want to apologize to all of you, especially you Pyrrha, for my behaviour. I wasn't at my best but that's no excuse for me to be rude to any of you. I'm sorry." I said bowing my head slightly.

"We all have bad days." Ren drawled snapping the slide of his pistol back and forth as he did so. "It's fine."

Nora patted me on the head as if I were a dog. "So long as you keep making pancakes everything's all hunky-dory." Her hand stopped its patting for a moment. "You are still making pancakes right."

I rolled my eyes. Good old Nora. "Yes Nora I shall indeed be making more pancakes." I said in an utter deadpan.

Suddenly the head pat transitioned into a death noogie. "All is forgiven." Nora commanded before her knuckles ceased their assault on my head.

Pyrrha let out a giggle at our antics. "It's okay Jaune, I shouldn't have pushed you."

I sighed at that, glad.

I mean these guys are pretty much the first guys my age that I've been friends with so I really don't want to mess this up. I mean not including _him_ of course.

But then again he's not really a friend per say.

More little annoying brother figure that always seem to find his way into trouble.

Usually because the idiot seeks it out in the first place.

Honestly he gives us honest blondes as bad name.

Wait Jaune, stop it. You're rambling again. Now you're halfway done now you've just got to finish.

Telling one of your deepest secrets to three other people.

And I'll have to show them _that_ as well.

I'm surprised I could hide it for so long.

May as well do it now.

Buck up Jaune. Fortune favours the bold after all.

Apparently.

"There's something I need to tell you all." I said taking a seat on one of the beds. "You're my teammates so I'm trusting you with my life out there, I should be able to entrust you with my past as well." I stated firmly

Ren frowned. "Your past?" He questioned placing his weapon down, focusing entirely on me.

"You all remember that I live in the orphanage with the Old Bastard right?" I asked, making sure that everyone knew where I was going with this.

The others nodded in return.

Good.

Keep going Jaune.

"Well before that I lived with my mother, just me and her, I think in a house."

Nora oohed at that. "What did your mother look like Jaune, was she a blond like you?"

I flinched at that, something the others no doubt took notice of.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked concerned, an arm reaching forward.

I waved it off and exhaled loudly. C'mon Jaune finish what you've started.

"I don't know what my mother looks like." I admitted, saying aloud something I hadn't confessed to since I was still a child. "I can't remember anything about what she looks like."

"You can't remember?" Pyrrha whispered sounding dismayed. "What could cause such a thing to happen?"

"I don't know." I said flexing my left fist idly, "But something tells me a fire was involved."

The others went to interrupt at that but I kept on talking. I needed to keep talking. If I stopped here I don't think I'd be able to start again.

"When the Old Bastard found me washed up outside the village I only had three things on me." I continued standing up from the bed removing my blazer as I did so.

"My sword."

I removed the clingy blue vest

"My name."

I undid the buttons from my shirt and turned around.

"And this."

I dropped the shirt.

I heard gasps fill the air, and Ren swear quietly.

Yeah that's kinda what I've come to expect whenever anybody sees it.

I mean my body's by no means an unmarked place. I've got scars from fighting the Grimm, and training alongside the Old Bastard and anyone else who would all over me. But the thing on my back always seemed to make the rest of them seem inconsequential.

Whenever I see it in the mirror as I look over my shoulder the thought strikes me that it might have been so painful that my memory had fractured as a result of it.

On my back was a mark, a massive one that started just below my shoulders and extended downwards from there, leaving its colouring all over my back. It was quite a contrast to the rest of my skin, because it certainly wasn't the pale white of my skin tone.

No, instead there was black, a burn of such intensity it could easily have been mistaken for the work of a brand. But it wasn't a brand. The pattern wasn't uniform, some parts of it being darker, others lighter, the scar having no pattern so to speak just spread at random across the top half of my back.

A constant reminder of a past that I cannot remember.

I turned around, the mark on my back facing away from the others as I sat down again.

Well at least I don't have to sneak out early to change anymore.

One problem solved.

Pyrrha stepped forward hesitatingly, "Has it…has it always been so large?" Pyrrha asked indicating towards my back.

I shrugged. "Always seems the same size to me." I said pulling my shirt back on. "It never shrunk if that's what you're asking."

Ren 'hmm'd before turning towards Nora, "Am I the only one who saw that?" Ren asked, the question aimed at Nora, strangely.

Nora nodded, her face with a grave expression unlike any I'd seen on her before. "No I saw it too." She said quietly bringing her hands together.

Okay then. Looks like Ren and Nora seem to know something about the mark.

"You've seen this before?" I asked amazed. "I've never seen anyone else with it."

This could be it! This could be a link to the past I've been trying to remember!

Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not that scar, no, and nothing that large but I've seen something like it." Ren said before indicating towards Nora. "We both have."

"Well then?" I hedged, waiting for the answer, "What is it?"

Nora answered. "It's the mark of a dust explosion." Nora said her eyes misting over. "An aura powered flame, of the highest level applied directly to the flesh." She stopped for a moment and took a breath before continuing on. "My father has a burn like it on his left arm, when a dust weapon exploded when he was working on it."

Pyrrha apparently made a connection from what Nora was saying. "Oh my God." She whispered looking horrified.

Okay this is getting really old real fast.

"Okay whatever it is your seeing here I quite obviously am not so would you care to clue a guy in here?" I asked massaging my brow to stop what felt like an oncoming headache.

"It means that the mark on you back isn't just from a fire Jaune." Ren said his tone deadly serious. "It means that someone quite purposefully did that to you." Ren mimed holding a hand out. "From point blank range no less."

Huh.

Well…

That was…unexpected.

I honestly can't blame myself for not remerging something like that.

But this latest revelation gives birth to a new realization with a question attached to it.

That there was someone there on the night I got this scar, more than that someone purposefully _gave_ me this scar.

"Who gave me the scar?" I murmured a hand almost unconsciously reaching back to touch the skin on my back where the mark rested.

Something told that was a question I was not going to find an answer to anytime soon.

* * *

The sound of gunfire rang out as I charged forward, shield raised up to weather the barrage as I approached my opponent.

If I could get there before she could retract her gun then I could end this match quickly.

I leapt forward, my sword swinging for an ending blow.

But it appears I'm out of luck in that regard.

As I approached, my opponent flicked her wrist, the mecha-shift of a weapon changing form sounded and where there was once a rifle there was now a sword swinging forward to counter my own blow.

Our swords clashed and we both spun away, my shield raised for another clash in case my opponent pursued me.

I grinned feeling the blood in my veins boil as it only did in combat. "Any chance you're getting tired Pyrrha?" I called over to my sparring partner, still smiling.

Pyrrha blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and stared back with a smile of her own. "You can give up if it's too much of a challenge for you, Jaune" Pyrrha replied cheekily gesturing at me with her sword as she did so.

It had been two weeks since out talk on my past and everything had proceeded swimmingly since then.

Well Cardin still fumed and gave me a death glare whenever I entered his presence but other than that it was great.

I'd started some research of my own into who would be capable of giving such a mark but so far was coming up with a blank.

But hey it was a start.

First semi-solid lead on my immediate past in a long time.

Pyrrha had stopped my sparring sessions against Nora and was now fighting me herself, and proceeding to show me just how far I had to go until I could be deeded a proficient user of both shield and sword.

Pyrrha was unbelievable with her weapons, wielding them with a grace I didn't believe to be possible.

It wasn't that Pyrrha's moves were incredibly complex, quite the opposite, the majority of her moves were bare-bones essential no flourish just purposeful movement. But what was so terrifying about her was the way she moved.

When Pyrrha fought it was like watching a dance, each move chaining into the next so smoothly it looked like one single attach rather than a dozen.

And she didn't just use her shield or sword-javelin-rifle either. Those greaves she wears on her leg aren't decorative. Getting kicked by a leg that's completely covered in armour puts a lot more weight behind the strike then you'd first expect.

Not to mention that time she just didn't use her shield to block and deflected my sword with her leg while she brained me with her shield.

I'm sure I would have been gob-smacked if the room would've stopped spinning.

But that was then, and this time I was feeling lucky.

Pyrrha rushed forward and I charged to meet her, our shields slamming into each other leading to a contest of strength between the two of us.

Now physically I might have head the edge slightly, but Pyrrha's technique was flawless and she didn't move an inch.

Suddenly I heard the unmistakable sound of a weapon shifting and my eyes widened in realization. I leapt back just in time to avoid the javelin thrust around Pyrrha's shield from striking me.

Pyrrha gave no quarter to me and kept up the attack a flurry of thrusts lashing out at me, only the quick movements of my shield keeping the assault at bay.

I can't keep up my defence under this kind of heat much longer. Time for something crazy.

If Pyrrha had one weakness and it wasn't much of a weakness at that, it was she expected her human opponents to be rational, to use logical strategies and techniques, protecting oneself from harm and the like.

So she by no means expected me to charge directly into her oncoming attack, the spear tip slicing my cheek as I weaved my head out of the way and crash tackled her to the ground.

We rolled together from the impact and I stopped atop of her my blade drawn back for the finishing strike when I felt something sharp poke me in the stomach.

I looked down to see Miló in its sword form lightly tapping my stomach beneath my breastplate.

Death blow.

Ah blast it.

Looks like Pyrrha wins.

Again.

I stood up and pulled my teammate to her feet collapsing my shield as I did so.

"Honestly thought I had you that time." I said with a chuckle placing my sword within its sheathe. "But it looks like I'm not there yet." I said with a shake of my head.

Pyrrha smiled and slung Miló and Akoúo̱ onto her back before replying. "You almost did get me with that last attack Jaune." Pyrrha said patting me on the shoulder. "What was that technique called?"

I shrugged at that. "I dunno." I admitted with a smile, "Please god don't let this screw up?" I said with a laugh.

Pyrrha punched me on the shoulder before laughing as well.

Man she packs a mean punch.

Suddenly Nora popped up in front of us and gathered the two of us into a bear hug. "Ren's making pancakes!" She squealed whirling us around in a circle.

I looked over her shoulder to see a battered Ren sigh despondently while brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Better luck next time Ren.

"All right then" I said making my way to the dining hall with my team. "Let's go have pancakes."

And so we went off for our dinner of pancakes, the night before our field trip to Forever Fall for Professor Peach.

* * *

The Forest of Forever Fall was certainly a beautiful place to behold.

The numerous crimson trees standing tall and immovable, their crimson leaves falling slowly to the ground like giant red snowflakes, before blending into the equally red grass that crunched lightly beneath our feet.

It seems I wasn't the only one taken aback by the beauty of this place, I could see the others turning their heads to take in the sights around them as well, Ruby spinning to and fro with a childlike wonder on her face.

Professor Goodwitch had taken the lead in front of us leading us to our eventual destination, with Team RWBY and JNPR following behind her. Team CRDL hung back a bit further still following but clearly not wanting to associate with the other teams. Cardin was still clearly smouldering after our last few encounters.

I found I regretted what I had done to Cardin, slightly. Not because I thought he was right no, but rather that I was held under the sway of my own anger when I struck at him. I probably shouldn't have said he was born retarded either.

I sighed. I'm going to have to apologize for that one. That may have been taking it too far.

The guy's still an ass though, no doubts there.

The stack of glass bottles within the crate I carried clinked lightly together with each step I took, as I smiled while looking at the others joy gazing upon the falling leaves.

I have to admit, the trees here have a kind of natural beauty I've never witnessed before, a very different type of beauty than the one back home.

The trees here seemed to whisper constantly as the breeze ran through them, showering us lightly with leaves as we walked past.

It was a kind of beauty that was so pure it almost seemed to be unnatural.

But I know better than anyone that just because it looks pretty doesn't mean it isn't dangerous. There's a reason we all came here armed with a trained huntress as an escort after all.

Professor Goodwitch spoke up then, still walking forward slowly, hands clasped behind her back as her cape fluttered lightly with each movement addressing all of us.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples form the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die doing so." With that she stopped turning on her heel to face us as we all came to a stop.

I have to admit I was rather interested in collecting the sap these trees expelled from what I've read during classes they have quite a wide range of functions, including acting as a natural Grimm attracter, thus explaining the presence of them within the forest.

I might just grab a bottle myself and ask the old Bastard what kind of tonic of poultice can be made from them. After I give it a try myself first.

You never what you can make if you try.

That being said some of the things you make at random can turn out to taste rather bad.

….

Okay, most of the things.

Hold on, looks like Professor Goodwitch is talking again.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She said gesturing with an already full jar to illustrate. "However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four O'clock. Have fun!" She finished with a little wave, shooing us off to complete out task.

I walked around the various teams handing out the empty glass jars we all needed to collect the sap, receiving thank yous from my teammates and friends and well, the expected grunt and shove from Cardin and his team.

Eh.

Can't win them all.

Nora picked a direction and proceeded to skip off humming happily, with Ren walking measured steps behind her. I made my own way after them, with Pyrrha walking beside me, giving a smile as she turned towards me.

Ruby came up beside us, with the rest of her team soon following on after.

Yang spoke up, "So how do we get the sap out of the tree again?" She asked lightly bouncing her glass jar up and down in her palm.

I spoke up at that before one of them proceeded to rush off and cut one of the branches off in an effort to obtain the sap within. "The trees naturally excrete the sap through its bark, just like how sweat exits our skin. The trees do it to keep themselves from overheating just like we do when we sweat."

Pyrrha turned towards me. "You sure are knowledgeable about these trees Jaune." Pyrrha praised, her emerald eyes sparkling lightly.

How does that even happen anyway?

Is it some kind of secret female technique?

Eh.

I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head. "I've always had an interest in flora growing up. Kind of an asset when your village is surrounded by forest land."

Ruby oohed before seemingly realizing something asking "Who's Flora? Is she a gardener back at your village?"

I laughed at that, bringing a hand up to muffle my chuckles.

Weiss enlightened Ruby taking a long suffering sigh while doing so. "Flora is another name for plants Ruby." Weiss said rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Guys, over here!" I heard Nora call out, seeing her waving her hands at us jumping up and down.

Ren was already kneeling by one of the trees, collecting the dull red sap that was exiting from the tree.

This will do nicely.

I walked up to one of the trees and started collecting the sap that was flowing from it. It almost looks like blood exiting a wound, rather than the sap of a tree.

Just goes to show you things can be more than they appear.

I sneezed suddenly scrunching up my nose.

Geh! I don't know what makes the Grimm go crazy about this stuff but it's making my sinuses go haywire.

I sneezed again, stepping away from the tree and capping my jar before I got another sniff of the sap.

Blake seemed to have noticed my dilemma.

"Are you okay Jaune?" She asked approaching with her usual cat-like grace.

And there was another thing that had arisen over the past few weeks.

The fact that Blake was a Faunus and was actively hiding the fact she was one.

I think.

I suspected it at first, her natural gait being far too similar to that of Kira's stealthy stalk, as well as her perpetual bow which I never saw her without.

As someone who had endeavoured to hide part of his body for the better part of his life I'd like to think I knew when someone was doing the same.

Well, that and I saw her bow twitch and swivel as if it were ears so I'm guessing their beneath them.

Anyway…

If Blake wants to hide her ears that's her business, and in addition to that, not my secret to tell.

I sneezed again, moving away from the sap, before answering Blake. "I think I might be slightly allergic to the sap." I said, my voice slightly muffled by my nose clogging up.

Ruby turned at that concerned. "Do you think you're going to need something?" Ruby asked worry clear on her face.

I waved her off, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine. It's just like hay fever." I sneezed again interrupting myself. I sighed. On second thoughts maybe a walk to clear my head would be a good idea.

I turned to the others , giving a wave as I walked off. "I'm just going to go clear my head, back in a minute." I called, making my way out of the clearing.

With that I got several goodbyes, Nora's muffled by the tree sap she was drinking, somehow does not surprise me, and Yang saying cheerfully, "Don't get eaten by an Ursa!" with a happy wave.

Thanks Yang, almost forgot that vital piece of information right there.

Still it is a forest full of trees that naturally attract Grimm, so I shouldn't let my guard down.

With that thought a loud growl echoed through the forest, and suddenly I saw team CRDL sprint through the foliage like they were being chased.

Wait no, there are only three of them.

Where's Cardin?

Another roar echoed out from where the remainder of team CRDL had been running from.

Crap, he could be in trouble!

I started sprinting towards the sound of the roars. Now Cardin may be an ass of epic proportions but that doesn't mean he deserves to die.

I refuse to let anyone die in front of me again.

I drew my sword and extended my shield in mid-run my eyes scanning for Cardin's form.

I slid into a clearing through some red bushes just in time to see an unarmed Cardin get smacked by a massive Ursa heavily onto his back.

My eyes narrowed. That wasn't just any old Ursa, that was an Ursa Major, an Ursa that had an increased amount of natural armour plating, sharp spikes protruding from its back to prevent attackers from exploiting a possible weak point, and worst of all was several degrees higher in cunning, ferocity and overall fighting ability than your standard Ursa.

Just like the one that led the assault on my village.

Granted this one was smaller but it was still at the very least more than twice my size.

This has taken a turn for the worse, Cardin's done something to his left leg so he can't stand on it, leaving him easy prey for the Ursa Major.

The Grimm reared up on its rear legs, drawing back its left paw for a carving slash that would undoubtedly kill Cardin.

I slid in front of Cardin and raised my shield bracing for the impact.

_THUNK_

A month ago a blow like that would have sent me flying but with Pyrrha's training and Nora's help I was easily able to block the blow.

I grunted, pushing back against the Ursa's weight as it continued to put pressure on its arm in an attempt to crush me.

I heard Cardin speak up behind me, "Jaune!?" he said incredulously in disbelief at my presence.

I grimaced still holding back the Grimm's attack. "Any chance you can get up Cardin?" I asked through gritted teeth, feet slowly starting to give way under the Ursa Major's assault.

"I can't put any pressure on my leg." Cardin said an undertone of panic in his voice, "And when the thing attacked me, my sap bottle broke over my armour."

I swore. Great, we have an unarmed, immobile Cardin who's covered in something that attracts Grimm like the big bear before me.

I have to kill this one and get Cardin back to the others before more Grimm start showing up.

With a yell, I forced the Grimm's paw aside, before slashing at it with my sword trying to land a fatal blow. The sword carved into the Grimm's flesh, knocking it back slightly but the Ursa Major's naturally thicker muscles deflected the worst of the blow.

I charged forward, shield raised up high before slamming into the Ursa Major's mass forcing it back as much as I could away from Cardin.

So far so good.

Apparently the Ursa Major had had enough of that plan and promptly lashed out with another scything strike to take out my legs.

I leapt the blow easily, my sword drawn back to strike when I saw the Ursa Major's other arm swing around to attack my mid-air form.

I raised my shield to deflect the oncoming blow when I felt it.

My nose tingling.

Oh god.

Not now.

Please anytime but now.

I sneezed, my eyes closing reflexively in response.

The blow slammed into my shield awkwardly, my body being sent tumbling back towards Cardin, my sword falling loose from my grip as I did so.

I twisted to my feet mid-roll, skidding from the excess momentum before coming to a stop toward s Cardin.

Where's my sword?

I turned and saw it impaled in one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

Okay well that is just great.

Now I've got to keep the Ursa from killing not only me, but also Cardin without my sword. And I can't retrieve my sword without leaving Cardin to die.

Great.

The Ursa Major snarled viciously, saliva dropping from its maw as it narrowed its eyes at us. Then the Grimm's leg muscles tensed and it launched itself forward, a stampede of flashing claws and crushing strength.

I swore.

Things had just gone from out of the frying pan and into the fire at the absolute worst time imaginable.

I may have been able to block the Ursa before but it wasn't a charging mass of bloody death before.

"Cardin any chance you can get up now?" I asked eying the approaching Grimm.

Cardin shook his head despondently "Just go Jaune." He said quietly, "If you stay here we're both going to die."

No.

_It's okay Jaune._

NO!

_You did your best._

I refuse to let this happen again!

I am not going to stand by and watch someone die in front of me again.

"Come ON!" I roared charging forward in front of Cardin, raising my shield bracing for the impact.

I may not be able to block the charging Ursa but I'll be damned if I don't try.

Please, something, anything!

Just let me save him!

Suddenly the colour of the world faded, the sounds ceased and everything froze mid movement even me.

Wha…

What the?

My eyes snapped to the Ursa, frozen in mid-bound, the falling red leaves static in the air.

This is…unreal.

I tried to move but my body did not respond to any of my commands, nothing at all.

I wasn't even breathing.

How is that possible?

Suddenly the sights in front of me vanished, shattering like a pane of glass and evaporating into nothingness, leaving a different scene behind it.

What was now in front of me was the endless night sky, but bizarrely with not a single star present. Instead all that remained was the moon, larger and brighter than I had ever seen it before.

I felt something surge through me, something strange and paradoxical.

It was like a fire that froze the blood in my veins, like a blinding light that bought infinite darkness.

It was something that my thoughts could not comprehend but every sense in my body screamed that it was right.

That it was MINE.

This power had spread over every inch of my form but still it was not active, akin to a torch waiting to be lit.

A sound echoed out, a great cracking sound.

I looked back at the giant moon and saw great fissures start to form across the moon, a great white shining light seeping through the cracks.

The fissures spread further and further, criss-crossing as they passed each other before they finally stopped, the sound fading to nothing, the moon now seeming to have an array of glowing white stiches upon it.

There was silence, akin to the calm before a storm breaks and then suddenly…

The moon shattered into fragments with concussive force, white light exploding from within it, blinding my eyes.

Reality reasserted itself, the scene once more that of the oncoming Ursa Major, rearing up to deliver a death blow to myself.

I know I should be panicking, that I should not be able to defend myself from this foe.

But an eerie sense of calm has consumed me, a sense of total ease, an inner knowledge that nothing can stop me.

My shield arm moved forward to block the Grimm on its own, my legs sinking into a firm stance.

I am not worried about the oncoming Grimm.

It will fail before my shield, as surely as the sun rises in the morning and sets in the evening.

The Grimm leaps forward its claws outstretched but I do not move.

For my shield shall not fail me.

For I shall not fail.

The Grimm collided with the shield and the blinding light from before shone out, the field vanishing in white light.

The Ursa Major was launched backwards, tumbling ass over tea kettle before slamming into the trees heavily, a loud roar of pain echoing from the Grimm.

The power flowing through my body pulsed with every beat of my heart.

Unyielding.

Unstoppable.

And then it was gone.

I collapsed to my knees, heaving, forcing air into my lungs in the face of this sudden onset of exhaustion.

What…What was that?

It seemed like a dream.

I looked up to see the Grimm's fore claws lay scattered on the ground before me. They must have shattered when they connected with my shield.

Did I do that?

How did I do that?

Please say I don't have to get up and fight that thing again.

I don't think I can do that again.

I turned to see the Ursa Major was still stunned in the face of…whatever it was did.

I forced myself up, before stumbling my way towards Cardin.

Need to get him out of here.

And get my sword.

That too.

Then get me and Cardin out of here.

Cardin looked at me, a face of near awe present. "Jaune…how did you?" He asked as clueless as I was as to what had happened.

"Honestly?" I gasped, my legs feeling a bit shaky myself, "No idea. Now come on, we've got to get out of here." With that I pulled Cardin to his feet, swaying slightly as I supported him.

Whoa.

I really am tired.

A snarl sounded across the clearing, causing a shiver to rise up my spine.

Oh come on, what now?

Wait no, it's only our friend the Ursa Major.

Wow, he looks pissed.

Guess he didn't appreciate his fore claws breaking off.

Well I've got nothing left in the tank.

Could really use some help here.

With that thought, a barrage of gunfire slammed into the Ursa Major.

Ruby and Pyrrha charged into the clearing, firing rounds into the Grimm's body to draw its attention.

The in a blur of motion, Weiss appeared behind the distracted beast, her Dust Rapier piercing it's rear left leg, a snap of ice sounding as she immobilised it.

Pyrrha flicked her wrist, Miló transforming from rifle to javelin before launching it forward, slamming it into its right shoulder, its arm flinging backwards from the force of it.

And with that Ruby appeared before the Ursa Major in a flurry of red rose petals and with one clean swing, decapitated the Grimm, leaving it to collapse to its side with a thump.

Thank you Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha.

Perfect timing.

I stumbled over to my sword, Cardin still being supported by me as I went to retrieve it, collapsing my shield and placing it by my side.

Cardin spoke up suddenly.

"Thank you." Cardin said, his eyes not meeting mine, "For saving my life."

I sighed, the strength ebbing from my limbs. "You could be a great guy Cardin." I said, finding it hard to speak. "Just try to be nicer to everyone, okay?"

Cardin went to say something back but I couldn't hear it, the sound becoming muffled somehow.

I reached my hand up and pulled my sword loose from the tree, astounded at how much effort it took to do so.

I slid the sword into its sheathe, before turning around slowly to see Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby before us, the others now entering the clearing Professor Goodwitch in tow.

Their mouths opened, obviously saying something but I could not hear them, the sound acting as if I was underwater.

That looks like my name they're saying.

What was happening?

Suddenly the realization struck me, and I shrugged Cardin off my shoulder so he was balancing on one foot.

Good I won't knock him over then.

Then the last of the strength faded from my body and I collapsed bonelessly, the last sight I could see before the darkness overtook it was the outstretched arms of the girls, and the others charging forwards, the red leaves falling slowly as the light faded.

Then darkness.

* * *

Darkness.

Everything before me was consumed in darkness, a blackness so complete I could not even make out my own hands.

It was an endless void, a place with no light whatsoever.

Then suddenly a bright light shone in front of me, blindingly bright.

I raised a hand to shield my eyes and through the gaps, I made out a figure standing in the light.

What the?

Who is that?

Suddenly a voice echoed from all around me, the very air shaking with each word.

"You are the light that burns away the darkness Jaune." The voice spoke, the light pulsing with each word.

Wait a minute I know that voice.

"Mother?" I whispered incredulously, walking towards the light.

The voice of my mother continued on.

"But take heed Jaune. The brighter the light shines, the longer the shadows grow."

I was running now, sprinting towards the figure in the light.

"Mother!" I called the light burning ever brighter with every step I took closer.

The figure extended a hand, reaching forward as if to pull me from the shadows.

"Take my hand."

I was dashing along now, moving faster than I had ever dared to before, aware now of the darkness seeking to grasp me, countless clawed hands extending from the darkness towards me.

I dove forward, the endless arms of darkness extending to steal me away as my hand grasped the figures.

"Wake up Jaune."

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, sitting upright, breathing heavily in the face of what I had seen.

That was…

I don't know what that was.

A memory?

A vision?

A dream?

I had quickly found when I was younger that often remembering things lead to more questions rather than answers.

Seems to be the same in this instance too.

I used a hand to push the hair from my eyes, immediately noticing the layer of sweat soaking it.

Damn.

I must look like a mess.

I looked up to find myself laying on a bed in Beacon Academy's med bay, the curtains drawn shut around my bed hiding the outside world from view.

I pulled the curtains back to reveal the rest of the med bay the lights dimmed low. It was dark outside, guess I must have been out of it for a while.

I saw my team and team RWBY spread out across the room asleep, dead to the world. Looks like Ren had elected to sleep on the floor, while the others had fallen asleep in the chairs or the couch in the waiting area.

I stretched my arms with a groan, my bones cracking as they extended.

I patted down my clothes, glad to find I was still in the same clothes I'd been in earlier.

Now my mind said that I should probably stay here, and wait for whoever was running the med bay to return.

My body said otherwise.

My stomach was raising the issue of its utter emptiness, while my bladder was making itself abundantly present that it was full and required emptying.

Right then.

Jog off to the bathroom, relive myself, grab a snack to eat from the kitchens and make it back here before anyone wakes up.

Easy.

Or at least to my sleep addled, food-deprived mind it was.

Screw it, I am really freaking hungry right now.

If I don't get something to eat soon I might start gnawing at my own arm.

I lifted myself off the bed, checking first to see if my legs could take my weight and was glad to note they were working just fine.

I tiptoed between the menagerie of sleeping bodies of my friends and slid open the door and closed it quietly behind me.

I let out sigh of relief.

Good, didn't wake any of them.

Right then, where's the nearest toilet?

* * *

Okay bladder's empty, time to end my hunger.

I opened the door to the kitchen, flicking the light on as I did so.

Okay, food, where's the food?

I went to open up a few of the cupboards to no avail, they were all locked.

Blast.

Wait no, idea!

The fridge.

I shambled over to the fridge, yawning as I did so and opened it up, the inner fridge light turning on as I did so.

Let's see here…

No…

Water…

No…

Unidentifiable mouldy thing….

No…

Aha!

Bowl of apples!

That would do nicely.

I grabbed an apple from the bowl, bouncing it slightly in my hand as I closed the fridge door and turned around.

Professor Ozpin stood behind me, cane in one hand, mug of coffee in the other, his brown eyes gazing at me over his glasses.

I nearly dropped my apple in shock seeing him appear behind me like that.

Seriously what is he, half ninja or something?

Ozpin smiled lightly before placing his mug down on the bench and drawing out his Scroll tapping on it briefly.

"Glynda." He said calmly. "Inform Mr Arc's friends that I've found their wayward comrade, we're on our way back to the med bay now."

With that he closed his Scroll and slid it back to its place within his suit.

He picked up his coffee and took a sip, before turning and making his way to the door.

"Come on then Jaune." Ozpin called over his shoulder. "Time for you to return to the med bay."

I picked up the pace and drew level with Professor Ozpin, scarfing down my apple as I did so.

"How did you know I'd be in the kitchen Professor?" I asked honestly curious as to how he'd found me.

Ozpin let loose a quiet chuckle at that. "I wasn't looking for you at all." He admitted the clack of his cane echoing in the hallway with every step. "I was just getting myself a light snack to eat."

His eyes caught mine suddenly. "Please don't tell Professor Goodwitch that's why I was there, she doesn't like me going to the kitchens this late at night."

I nodded in agreement, knowing full well the wrath a displeased Professor Goodwitch could bring to the table at will.

"So," I ventured taking between each bite of the apple, "What happened to me, exactly?"

Professor Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before answering me. "You actively made use of your Aura for the first time." Ozpin said gesturing slightly with his mug as he did so. "However you used so much you nearly ran yourself dry, so your body shut down while your aura replenished itself.

Well, makes sense. I only just unlocked my aura so I can't expect to have perfect control over it instantaneously or anything like that.

That would be ridiculous.

Still that sense of calm that had come over me back then, the way my emotions and feelings had dulled until only my goal, my purpose had remained…

Something tells me that is not a normal part of using ones Aura.

But before I could continue with my questioning we entered the med bay where I was promptly swept away in a flurry of movement by everyone inside.

A torrent of questions flew at me as I was forced into bed, all seeming to sound at the same time so I couldn't tell who said what.

"Jaune!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where did you go?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Where are my pancakes?"

"What happened?"

Suddenly there was a sharp cracking sound and everyone turned to see Professor Goodwitch holding her Dust riding crop, held firmly in both hands. "Mr Arc." Goodwitch said tightly, bending the riding crop slightly as her razor sharp eyes cut into me. "In the future if you so happen to find yourself in the med bay, you are not to leave your bed unless cleared by the one in charge. Now return to your bed."

I blinked.

Honestly I felt fine.

"Uh, Professor Goodwitch, I feel just fine." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So why don't I just go back to…"

The riding crop lashed out with another loud 'crack' stopping just before my ear.

"That was not a suggestion Mr Arc." Goodwitch's green eyes narrowed. "Get. In. The. Bed." She enunciated slowly, the veins on the hand holding the riding crop beginning to appear as she was gripping it so tightly.

Or not.

That right there was well beyond a 'displeased' Professor Goodwitch.

This was a genuine 'I shall reduce you to dust with my eyes' Professor Goodwitch.

Oh dear.

I've got a very large feeling that If I don't get into the bed now, I won't be getting out of it for the better part of a month when she's through with me.

I got into the bed so quickly I'm surprised I didn't blur while doing so.

"The rest of you." Goodwitch said turning her sharp gaze on the others, Ruby letting out an 'eep' as she did so. "Return to your dorm rooms and sleep. Mr Jaune will re-join you in the morning."

And with that the room was empty bar myself and Goodwitch.

Goodwitch walked over to what appeared to be her desk and sat down, waving her riding crop to dim the lights with her aura. "Get some rest Mr Arc." Goodwitch ordered, opening up her Scroll and working away at it quietly.

I blinked again, feeling just how hard it was to keep my eyes open now.

Sleep does sound like a good idea.

I flipped over so I was lying on my chest instead of my back and sunk into the pillow.

Oh that feels so good.

I'm just going to snooze for like…

An hour…or six.

Either or.

* * *

**AN: Whoo!**

**There's another 10,000 and so words for you to read, hope you enjoy it.**

**Also cyber-cookies for everyone who got the reference in chapter 3!**

**Was thinking about releasing this chapter later but figured I'd release it now as something for you all to read before Episode 16 comes out.**

**That being said the new characters from Episode 15 have already been written into the world of White Knight. But how?**

**Anywho, time to answer some reviews!**

**Miwokgirl101****: In all honesty when it comes to the Romance side…I'm NOT TELLING AHAHAHA! In all seriousness though this Jaune is a guy who's grown up without interacting with any girls his age, he's not quite sure about things like love. For now he's just being friendly. That may change later. Maybe.**

**Person With Many Aliases: Firstly Whoa. I think that's the most detailed review I've ever gotten. I love it! This is precisely what I want from a review! Thanks for telling me what you thought and I hope I dressed the problems you saw. As to my beta, I now have one, sort of. I post the chapter and he proceeds to send me an edited version of it later. **

**KSLCross: Thanks for the support mate! Like I said earlier on, your story was the one that inspired me to write this in the first place.**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****: Thanks for the review mate. Sorry I didn't rag on Cardin more but in White Knight at least while Cardin may be an ass for now, he is not an irredeemable one. Also as for couples see my answer to Miwokgirl101.**

**Also special thanks to everyone else who's reviewed so far: ScorpionsBane, DarkSonicDX, Guardian Mikey, Benny 235 the Solid Wolf, KageNoYoko, LittleSunDragon-Chan, You are right … NOT, ultima-owner, NARUTOfan876, Danz707, Black Fuego, Wixeron, martin jun, Serfius, , Deadly Animals Are Cute, CryptlXeeper, Enderkiller77, ShadowMario3, RockManSpike, one who walks the path of fire, yojimbo89, regent septimus, Pickle the chicken, chad001, duragon146, writinginreverse, MoRGzY1 and garoorar.**

**Thank you for all your support along with everyone who didn't review as well.**

**The plot thickens! We have learnt more about Jaune's mysterious past. But more questions have arisen in response.**

**Who gave Jaune that mysterious burn on his back?**

**Was that Jaune's mother within the light?**

**What does the shattered moon have to do with Jaune? **

**What mysterious powers will Jaune's Aura reveal?**

**Find out next time on DRAGON BAL…wait no that's not right.**

**Later!**

**The Inner Hollow**


End file.
